


Come Back To Me

by Alexmonroe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexmonroe/pseuds/Alexmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a crush. On his best friend Percy Jackson. Who's dating a girl. Nico tries to stay away from Percy, in fear that his feelings would be revealed, and he's done a good job so far. That is until Percy wants Nico to shadow travel him to Italy. Good lord how is Nico supposed to keep quiet when there's a shirtless Percy? Things go from bad to worse when Percy gets hurt subbing out for Nico! Will he die? Will Nico leave? How can Jason withstand the sexual tension???? </p><p>This is Percico. Percy/Nico from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Hero's of Olympus. It's boyxboy. If you don't like it don't read it. <3 PERCICO FOR LIFE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story up here! Hope you like it. Enjoy

"Nico tell him." 

"No." I yelled at Jason. He knew my secret. Only because he was with me when Cupid made me say it. Bastard Cupid. I sighed and lowered my voice. "Sorry Jason. I know been short with you and I know that isn't fair, but I just can't tell him. He wouldn't feel the same. He has Annabeth."  I looked off down the hall of the Argo II thinking about Percy. "Plus I'm afraid of water. We wouldn't mix well." I chuckled quietly. "Percy already has enough issues without having to deal with me." I shrugged and moved to walk past Jason. 

"I'm never to busy for you Nico." Percy's voice made me jump. "What do you need?"

I whirled around. He was smiling his wonderful smile. One that he reserved for friends only. One that showed his pretty pearly whites. I almost broke down and told him, but my brain was way ahead of my heart and made me push into the shadows and shrink down as small as I could go without bending. 

"Nothing Percy. I don't want to distract you with anything. It's no big deal." Another shrug from me. "Its not important. I'm gonna go back to my cabin and see if I can iris message Mrs. O'Leary." I moved away. 

"Oh good. Do you mind if I join you? I've been wanting to call her but I've been busy. But now I'm free and I should do it while I still can." Percy's face lit up at the mention of the Hell Hound. 

"No." It came out harsher than I thought. His face fell. Jason looked shocked at me. "I-I-I mean no I don't mind. Sure. Come on." I slipped down the hall and into my room. Percy moved in after me and closed the door. Jason hadn't followed us. Bastard. He left me alone with Percy. I almost growled.

"Wow..." Percy breathed. 

"Yeah sorry, my room's a mess I know." I kicked a path to my crystal ball hanging from the ceiling by my torch of Greek fire. The torch never went out and cast a glow on the crystal that sent a rainbow all around my room. The Greek fire and the rainbow were the only source of colour in my room. There was armour, clothes, posters, plates, and pomegranate seeds that littered my floor. I began rooting through my nightstand for a Drachma. 

Percy was fingering the posters at my wall. "You like My Chemical Romance too?" I shrugged. "I love them. Annabeth can't stand them but I love them. I love their The Black Parade album. How about you?" 

"Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge." Was all I said. I had sighted a flash of gold and was shoving aside papers chasing it. I looked over my shoulder at Percy. He made a face. 

"Too metal sounding for me." I scoffed. Percy laughed. "I bet you just have the posters because they're cool." I knew he was enticing me to do something and that I shouldn't reply, but he was insulting my pride. 

"Try me." That was the wrong thing to say. Percy smiled wickedly. 

"Alright." He said slowly. "Sing something of theirs. From my favourite album."

I glared at him. "No." I didn't sing anymore. I used to sing with Bianca and my Mother before my Mother died. Then sometimes for Bianca if she was nice. But not anymore. Not after Talos.

"Fine." Percy said off-handedly. "I knew it. You don't know them." 

I could practically feel the steam coming from my ears. Deep breaths Nico. Deep breaths. After a few seconds I turned back to my nightstand thinking of a song. I decided on The End, and began to sing quietly. 

"Come on, come all. To this tragic affair

Wipe of that makeup. What's in is despair.

So throw on the black dress mix in with the lot,

You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not." 

"This is my favourite line."  I whispered before continuing. 

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, 

You can find out first hand what it's like to be me.

So gather 'round piggies and kiss this good bye,

I'd encourage your smiles, I'd expect you won't cry!"

"Wow Nico. I had no idea you could sing like that." Percy's jaw was practically on the ground. 

I turned from him quickly as tears fell silently down my face. "That's because I don't do it any more." 

"Anymore?"  He was confused. "Why not?" 

"I used to sing for my Mother and Sister." My voice broke as emotions raged through me. I gripped the sides of my night stand hard, until my knuckles turned white. 

Percy put his hand on my back making me jump. I hadn't heard him make his way over. He pulled me to him. I stiffened at first for a couple minutes but the hand he had placed on my back was still there only now it was making small circles in a soothing, comforting way. I was slowly melting in his arms. And as I melted so did my wall that held back all of the emotions. It burst into tiny little pieces and I started sobbing hard. I missed my family horribly. 

"Oh Percy. Why me? Why my family? I miss my mother and my sister. I miss them terribly. I think of them everyday. Little things remind me of them. Mother taught me and Bianca Italian as our first language. Anytime I hear someone speaking Italian or even Spanish I break down inside. When we were kids, every night Mother would tuck us in and kiss us goodnight. And right before she left the room she would turn around and say ' Buona notte miei dolci. Che tu possa svegliare circondati dal mio amore.'" Percy looked confused. I pulled away from him and sat on the edge of my bed. He settled down next to me. "It means 'Good night my sweets. May you wake up surrounded by my love.' After Mother died Bianca would say that before we fell asleep to make me happy. And in return I would sing her and old Italian lullaby that she loved. And after Bianca died I said it. I still do sometimes. But I never sing the lullaby." I buried my head in my hands. "I'm rambling I'm sorry." I shook my head once and grabbed the golden Drachma I had found while singing. The little rainbow dots around my room shook and zoomed together to make one big rainbow dot on my wall. 

"O goddess, accept our offering." Percy took the drachma from my hand and threw it into the rainbow dot. "Mrs. O'Leary at Camp Half Blood please." I think Iris liked Percy a lot because we were instantly transferred. Sometimes she rejected calls or you were subjected to crappy waiting music. Or worse. Apollo's haikus. But she never did that to Percy. Probably because he said please. "MRS. O'LEARY!" Percy yelled. The giant Hell Hound whirled around and bounded toward us. "Oh no girl. Iris message!" Percy tried to stop her but it was no use. The big dog began licking the air. 

I laughed and chatted with the dog and Percy for a while. Yes I chatted with a dog. No I could technically hear her like Percy did horses. But I could understand her body language. It wasn't words. It was more like pictures. I got flashes of what she was thinking. I could read her emotions like a saytr. After a while people were heading her out of the fighting arena, wanting to use it. We disconnected with a good bye. 

"Look Percy." I started after Mrs. O'Leary was gone, ready to bare my soul.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you cried. I would never do that. You can count on me." He smiled and ruffled my hair. My hair was sensitive. It was the key to my non-existent soul and he didn't know that. But I just melted lowering my eyelids. 

"Thanks." I said quickly snapping out of it. "Sorry about crying all over you though. But glad we could like... I don't know... bond? Over MCR?" 

Percy laughed. "It's fine. I'm water proof remember?" I smiled a small smile. "And yeah. Bond. But seriously Nico. You have  a great voice. Show it off." 

I laughed and shook my head. "You wish." 

I thought I heard him whisper "I do." But that must have been my imagination. Percy departed with a good bye. No sooner than he was out of my room and a ways down the hall did Jason's head peep into my room.

"Soooo? What happened?" His voice was giddy. I scowled at him and shadow travelled. I heard him yell "GODDAMN IT NICO!" Before I appeared somewhere in Italy. I laughed and walked off to buy some food.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like this chapter! I got bored in car so I wrote this in like 2 hours so don't judge me. Love you all!!! :) <3 

"NICO! DINNER!" Leo the Hispanic mechanic and creator of the Argo II peeped into my room just as I shadow travelled back. "Whoa dude. That's creepy, stop it." 

I rolled my eyes. "This is my room Leo. I can shadow travel if I want." 

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But dinners ready." He shrugged. 

"I already ate. Not hungry anymore." It was my turn to shrug. 

"Hazel made dinner..." 

I groaned. That meant I had to go. "Fine. I'll be there." Leo looked sceptical. "I promise. Jeeze."

Leo smiled and moved off. Most people didn't get Leo. All they saw was a happy teenage boy always cracking jokes and smiling. No one saw past that. Except for me. I knew Leo's "secret". He was broken. He missed someone terribly. Someone he couldn't have. It was no longer my sister. I only knew this because I was feeling the same thing. But I didn't hide behind jokes. No one cares about me anyway. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the dining room. Buford the table nudged my hand. He had taken a liking to me, and I liked him back. 

"Oh good Nico you're here! I thought you weren't gonna show." Hazel beamed and set a place for me.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but then Leo told me you cooked so I did." This made her smile more. "Give me a small portion. I ate already."  

"Oh yeah?" She asked scooping some pork roast onto a plate for me. "Where'd you go?" 

"Italy." I said taking my plate from her. 

Percy's mouth dropped open. "You went to Italy?" I nodded. "How? Was it warm? How were the beaches? Does Italy have beaches? What did you eat?" 

I laughed. "Calm down Percy. Hold on. I shadow travelled. I keep my room dark for a reason. It was pretty sunny today, beaches were great. Yes they have beaches. I don't remember what I ate I was thinking." Shrugging I slowly began to eat. Hazel's cooking was amazing as always. 

"Whoa dude. You have to take me some time. Will you?" My eyes widened at Percy question. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Sorry, I was jumping at you, I know." 

"No, no. You're fine Percy. I guess I could. It isn't a hassle bringing someone with. I can take everybody one at a time. It would give us all a good, well deserved break." I shrugged and shoveled the last of my food into my mouth wishing I had more so I could stop talking! Percy smiled. Jason was practically squealing in his seat. I glared at him. Percy nudged my foot under the table making me jump. I looked over at him quizzically. "What?" I mouthed. 

"Tell them!" I was confused. "About your voice! If you don't I will!" He mouthed back.

I glared at him. "Perseus Jackson don't you dare." My voice was loud. The whole table looked back and forth between us. "I will make sure you have a painful death so help me gods. Don't you even think about it." 

Percy just smirked. "Hey guys! I have something to share about Nico. Did you know that he can actually- OW!" I had kicked him under the table. It took me a couple tries because my legs were quiet a bit shorter than his. "I'm kidding Nico. Just joking." 

I glared some more. "You better be. Because  I wasn't." He swallowed hard. The  rest of the table laughed at us. 

Dinner proceeded like that. I actually laughed a couple times. Even if they were quiet and more of chuckles than actual laughs, it was better than nothing. After dinner I went back to my room grabbing a pomegranate on the way. They were my favourite thing to eat. Tossing it into the air and catching it over and over I collapsed onto my bed never dropping the fruit. I pulled out my blade and tossed the pomegranate up again this time halving it mid air and catching both sides. A knock at my door almost made me drop everything in my hands. 

"Come in?" A head slipped into my room. "Oh hey Percy. What's up? Come in you idiot. You look weird with no body. All the way in." He pushed my door open and closed it when he was fully in my room. "Sit anywhere. Try not to sit on anything sharp. I promise not to cry on you this time." I smiled when he laughed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering something." He sat on the edge of my bed. 

I pulled my knees to my chest to give him room and began to suck on the seeds of my fruit. "What we're you wondering?" 

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to Italy now? I understand if you don't want to." 

I shook my head. "No problem. We can watch the sun rise. Different time zone." He smiled wide. "Here. Grab my hand. I have to be touching you and I found this is the easiest way to secure  a person to me when travelling at high speeds through darkness. And sadly for you, I don't have a collar like Mrs. O'Leary." Percy laughed at that and grabbed my hand. "Cover your eyes!" He looked confused. "Just do it Percy." I pulled him into the shadows with me. "Okay open them." 

"Oh my gods..." His jaw dropped. "This place is beautiful. Wow Nico." 

"Voilá. Italy." I swept out an arm. "But this isn't even the best part. Come, come. Just around this corner is..." I pulled him around a building."A BEACH!" Percy flipped out. 

"Oh my gods! This is perfect! I could kiss you! Can we go swimming??" Please?????" His face was lit up like a little kid in a toy store. 

I laughed. I definitely did not over look that kissing comment. "Go ahead. I'll watch." He ran throwing off his shirt as he went not even slowing down and dived into the waves. I chuckled and grabbed the discarded article of clothing off the sand trying my hardest not to sniff it as I settled down on a hill to watch. This  is pretty much what I do when I come to Italy anyway. I would grab something to eat and sit on the sand watching the water and thinking of a boy. 

"Nico!" Percy was right above me, standing. "Come in! It's great." 

"Percy you're dripping. Like, on me. Shoo boy!" I lifted my hands to stop the falling water. But I'm a son of Hades not Poseidon, so the water fell anyway. Percy looked down at me. "I'm not getting in." He put on the puppy dog face. "Percy no. I would, trust me I would. But I just can't." My head dropped so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. I felt him kneel in front of me.

"What do you mean?" His voice was soft. I shook my head. If I talked about it I would start crying. And I promised him I wouldn't cry. "Nico you can tell me. Please?" 

"Its nothing." My voice was a whisper. Percy drew my chin up till I was looking him in the eyes. 

"Nico d'Angelo you can tell me. Anything. Please Nico." 

I glared at him. "Fine. When I was a young boy and I didn't know how to swim I had a friend. His name was Nikolai. He did know how to swim. He wanted to teach me but I refused. I just wanted to watch. I've always been like that. More likely to watch than to participate. But anyway, we were at the pool and I sat at the deep end with my feet in the water while Nikolai swam. He pushed off the wall toward the middle. He was a good swimmer. But he had pushed off a weird way and hurt his foot. We were the only ones there. He started to drown. He couldn't keep his head up with only one foot. I panicked on the side running back a forth screaming at him to try to get to me. He wasn't listening to me. I saw that he was going to die and I jumped in after him. I almost died myself that day. I got him out of the pool but by that time he had gone unconscious." I was crying hard now. "I thought he was as dead. I started screaming at the top of my lungs clutching him to my chest. One of the people who worked there heard me and came to check it out. They asked me what was wrong and I answered at my friend had drowned and that he wouldn't wake up. They checked his pulse, found out that he was alive, and did CPR. Nikolai lived that day. I was so happy. But then he died 3 days later because he had swallowed a lot of water and no one knew the water was in his lungs. Worst part is, I did the best I could you know? There wasn't a thing more I could've done. But I feel like it was my fault. If I let him teach me how to swim, I could've saved him quicker. If I wasn't so stupid I would've known he had swallowed water." I dropped my head into my hands. "Its all my fault. All my fault. I'm so stupid. From then on, no offense, but I've hated water. So quiet, calm, inviting. Then one miss kick or wrong position and you could end up dead." 

Percy nodded. "Yeah the ocean is like that." I was still clutching my pomegranate. I tossed it aside no longer hungry. "Nico? Let me show you the gentle side of the water." 

I scrambled up and backed away. "I don't think so Percy... Please no..." 

"Do you trust me Nico?" I shrugged slowly. Percy took that as a yes. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. Trust me Nico." He put out a hand. 

Very slowly I stretched my own out to him and grasped his fingers tightly. Tugging my shirt over my head I followed him into the surf. Percy pulled me out to my thighs. He stopped me from running away. 

"Trust me."

And I did


	3. Chapter 3

"Well so much for not crying. I'm sorry Percy." I ducked my head my bangs hiding my eyes. 

Percy shoved my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about it Nico. And technically you promised not to cry on me. Which you didn't do, so you're good." He smiled that smile. 

I stood brushing sand off of my pants and helped Percy up. "Let's go. Sleep is good for us and I don't know about you, but I really need it."

Percy looked at me weird. "What do you mean you really need it? Have you been sleeping alright? Are you okay Nico?" The concern in his eyes made me squirm in discomfort. 

I was never one for pity. "I'm fine Percy. Don't worry about me." I put on a small smile but he didn't look convinced. "What do you say to getting some food before heading back?" I said before he could push it any further. 

Suddenly my vision was blocked by a bare chest as Percy enveloped me in a hug. I was surrounded by the smell of the sea. I stiffened not knowing what to do. This was exactly the place I wanted to be for years. I had dreamed of being in this exact spot. Having Percy hold me and me hold him back as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. But now that I had it, I couldn't seem to move my arms. Or the rest of me for that matter. Percy pulled away, confusion replacing the concern on his face. 

"Nico?" He chuckled nervously. "When someone hugs you, you're usually supposed to hug them back." My face was a mask of shock and I didn't answer him. "Nico? Can you hug me back please?" Concern was back. That look broke me. I threw my arms around his neck pulling him to my height. 

"Percy. Thank you. For being there for me. I'm so glad I know you." My lips accidentally brushed against the shell of his ear and I felt Percy shiver under the contact. 

When I pulled back Percy was smiling. "Of course Nico. I would do anything for you. I'm glad you're around to. Even if you can be creepy sometimes, appearing out of nowhere and such." 

I chuckled and we went to go have some food. 

                                                                 ***

I travelled us back to Percy's room. "There. You don't have to walk around and wake everyone up." He was practically asleep in my arms. I laid him in his bed and took off his shoes. He pulled the covers around his body.

"Nico?" I stopped at the door upon hearing his voice. Turning around I raised an eyebrow at him. Percy was propped up on one elbow peering at me through half closed eyes. "Can you sing to me? Please? I know you don't like to sing but I feel like I won't be able to sleep without it." 

I smiled and sat on the bed above him. He scooted up and laid his head in my lap. Stunned, I sat there looking at him for a minute before I began to play with his hair gently. The only person I knew who didn't like getting their hair messed with was Hazel, but she was weird. 

"Can you sing me something funny first please. Something to make me smile." He requested. 

"All right. I have just the thing. You've heard the song Rude right?" He nodded. "I made a parody of that called Nude. It's about going swimming and there's just that one guy who's not wearing clothes. I don't have all of it. Just some." I cleared my throat and began to sing. 

"Saturday morning jumped out of bed

And put on my swim suit

Got all the kids into the van

And headed to the big blue

Once we got there we started to dance 

Cause we hadn't see you

But once we caught sight we all let a gasp

Cause your clothes were too few

Why you gotta be so nude? Don't you know I'm swimming too?  Why you gotta be so nude? We're screaming and running away. 

Cover yourself, I brought my family

You ruined my day, no matter what you say

Cover yourself, can't seem to get away

Why you gotta be so nude?"

Verse 2

"You climbed on a rock, baring it all

Scaring us half to death

But then you jumped off, hiding yourself

And we all took a deep breath

Cause under those waves an image had formed, deep in our minds

Amongst the rocks was something we didn't wanna find 

Why you gotta be so nude? Don't  you know I'm swimmimg too? Why you gotta be so rude? You're scaring my family! 

Cover yourself, I can't seem to get away

You ruined my day, no matter what you say

Cover yourself, I brought my family." 

Percy was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. I chuckled quietly at that but sobered immediately when he curled back on the bed his head in my lap again. This time he had one arm lazily wrapped around my waist. 

"Now can you sing me something pretty?" His voice was sleepy and adorable. I smiled down at him even though he couldn't see it. 

I didn't really know what to sing him but then the answer popped into my mind. 

"Mia cara buona notte e sogni d'oro. Vi sveglierete con il mio amore intorno a voi. Vi sentirete nell'aria si respira e sorridi."

It was part of the lullaby my mom use to sing. I would've sung the rest but I was about to cry and Percy was already asleep. Slowly I untangled myself from him and left his room. Humming I made my way to the kitchen and got out a carton of Cookie Dough ice cream and a spoon. I began to eat thinking of the night I had had. Spending time with Percy. Holding his hand as we Shadow travelled. Hold him against me as we hugged. His head on my lap. The soft way his hair felt between my fingers. There was a goofy grin on my face. But it melted off at the sound of Piper calling my name. I turned and she was to my left. 

"Jesus Nico! I've been whispering your name for like 2 minutes and all you did was  stare off into space and smile like an idiot. That's Leo's ice cream and he's not going to be happy if he finds you eating it. You know Nico. You gotta let it go. It's never going to work out between you two." I gasped. She knew. "Annabeth has Percy and she loves him very much." 

I nearly laughed. "Piper I don-" 

"And Annabeth would never leave Percy." 

"Piper..." My voice held a warning tone. 

"And she depends on Percy."

"Piper!" I hissed. She stopped talking, silenced at my glare. "I don't like Annabeth I like Percy!" Her mouth dropped open. "Oh shit. Only Jason knows. If you tell anyone I will rip your soul from your body over and over again." 

She gulped and nodded. Then a smile over tool her face. "Percy?" I nodded reluctantly. "I ship it!!!" Then she screeched. 

I threw my hands over my ears and backed into a shadow with my ice cream clutched to my chest. Pounding feet made their way to the kitchen. Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Leo all jumped into the room with their weapons ready. As they took in the scene the sharp objects got lowered. 

"What's going on in here?"  Jason asked confused. 

"I'm sorry guys. I came in for food and Nico scared me. I hadn't seen him in the shadows. I had a bad dream." She ended in a whisper. Jason took her  in his arms. Slowly they faded back into their rooms except for Leo. 

"Hey man? Is that my Cookie Dough?" 

I pushed further into the corner. "No..." Cough. "Maybe." Cough. "Yes." Leo laughed and shook his head. I put the ice cream back and moved past him. 

He caught my elbow. "Hey Nico. I know you see past my joker mask and I wanna thank you for not telling anyone. It means alot." 

I smiled at him. "Of course. I know what you're going through man." He smiled and I went to my room.

After closing my door I trampled to my bed trying not to break anything important. Then I noticed there was something in my bed. Percy. I changed into black sweats and shed my shirt. I tried to pull the blankets down but Percy wasn't letting go. 

"Percy. This is my bed. You have to let me in." He released his death grip on my covers and I slipped in next to him leaving a good 6 inches in between us. Then something amazing happened. 

Percy reached out and hooked an arm around my waist pulling me against his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was the first time I slept in 2 weeks

*TRANSLATION FOR THE ITALIAN*

(roughly) My darling good night and sweet dreams. You'll wake with my love around you. You'll taste it in the air and smile


	4. Chapter 4

*Percy POV* 

I cracked an eye open as Annabeth moved beneath my arm snuggling closer. Wait a minute. Annabeth had blond hair. Whoever this was had black hair. My heart rate quickened as I thought maybe I had gotten drunk. But no. All I did was go to Italy with Nico yesterday. And made him sing to me. Then I missed him and I still couldn't sleep after he left. So I snuck to his room hoping he was asleep. But he ended up not being there so I crawled into his bed and was out instantly. He must've came in after I fell asleep and slipped into bed as well. Now I had a hand over him gripping him to my chest. He couldn't get out if he tried. But it didn't look like he was wanted to try. I closed my eyes as he stirred beneath me.

"Percy? Oh shit Percy. Why are you in my room?? If Annabeth finds you here she'll have my head on a pike outside of her room! Oh gods if Jason or Piper find me I'll never live it down." I felt him turn towards me and laugh. "Annabeth was right, you do drool in your sleep." I felt Nico gently wipe at the side of my mouth. I was surprised by his gentleness. "Ew. Now I have your drool on my finger. Gross, Percy." He hoped it on my chest as he tried to duck under my arm but I tightened my grip. "Percy. You have to let me go. I have to get dressed and figure out how to get you out of here without anyone seeing." 

"No." I murmured sleepily. "5 more minutes Mom." I rolled over dragging Nico on top of me. He yelped quietly clutching my shoulders. 

"Percy! Wake up! Oh gods you aren't even wearing a shirt" He nudged my shoulder as I suppressed a smile. "Oh my gods someone's coming. Shit shit shit shit shit shit." With a final tug he ripped himself out of my arms and ran to the door just as someone knocked on it. 

"Hey Nico. How are you today?" 

"I'm fine Jason. I don't like that look on your face though. What do you want?" Nico's voice was soft. 

"Why are you whispering?" Jason asked. 

I couldn't see him from here. All I saw was the back of Nico and the door. I stretched and moaned a little on accident. It was a habit. Nico whipped around eyes wide as I moved to find a better position and Jason peered over his shoulder. 

"NICO! You dog!" Jason laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you had Percy in here? Did you te-" Nico closed the door in Jason's face and stomped back to me. 

The glower he was giving me made me want to pretend to be asleep again. But it was too late for that. 

"Morning Nico?" I asked hesitantly, smiling slightly. I gave a waggle of my fingers too. 

He just rolled his eyes. "Up. Out. I gotta get changed and you need to put clothes on. Then we're going to Italy again and you're going to tell me exactly why you were here last night. Now shoo!" 

I rolled over. "No! I refuse. How do you have such a comfy bed?" My voice was muffled on account that my face was shoved into a pillow. I breathed deeply. It smelt like Nico which made me smile. Then frown. Why would I smile? 

"Percy get out!" I shook my head. "Ugh. Fine. You wanna play that way?" 

I felt his cold hand grab my wrist and suddenly my stomach was all over the place. Then silence. I looked up. We were on the deck of the Agro II and all our friends were stating at me. Or more accurately, they were staring at my boxers. Which were light blue and had a bunch of little fish on them. I scrambled behind a smirking Nico. 

"Take me back! Now!" My face was red with embarrassment. I could kill this kid. 

Nico just snickered. "Why should I? Now you want to go to your room?" I gripped his shoulders tightly. 

"Please Nico?" I whispered in his ear. He stiffened. "Please? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I could here the smile in his voice. 

I knew I was going to regret this later. "Yes."

"Good." His voice was low and slightly sinister. 

My stomach turned inside out, my vision tunneled and suddenly we were in my room. Nico was smiling in the corner. 

"I hate you." I stated pointing at him. 

Nick smiled innocently. "It's not my fault you came into my room with nothing but boxers. Not my fault you own fishy boxers. Not my fault you didn't want to get up." 

"Do you have freaking satin sheets? Gods your bed was so comfortable. I don't think my bed will cut it anymore." I changed the subject as I pulled on pants.

"Silk. Memory foam. Feather pillows. That's what makes my bed so good. Weep at the atrocity that is your bed." He was in the shadows of my room.

He always seemed to find shadows and make them darker. It made my room gloomy. I didn't think you could make a light blue/green room with white sea foam and shells along the wall gloomy but Nico proved me wrong. He made my walls a sickly washed out green color. The shells looked like bones scattered along my wall. And the foam. Oh the foam look like a black fog slowly reaching toward me, waiting to grab my soul and yank it to the depths of Tartarus. I shivered. 

"Percy? Hello? Perseus Jackson! I will slap you!" Nico was waving his index finger in front of my face.

Quick as a shark I lashed out and caught said finger in my teeth. Nico yelped trying to pull back. The more he pulled the harder I bit. Soon he learned and stopped fighting. 

"Payback's a bitch isn't she?" I said smiling around his finger. Only it sounded more like 'paybeaks a beech idint see?" But he knew what I meant. 

"Let go of my finger. You slobbered all over it asshole." His other hand gripped my cheeks and he forced a finger on each side in between my teeth through my cheeks. 

I immediately let go. "That hurt!" I exclaimed rubbing my face. 

"Come on you big baby. Let's go get breakfast." 

And suddenly we were in the dining area/kitchen. Nico looked at me and rolled his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked down. Oh. I forgot a shirt. Shrugging I tossed some Fruit Loops at Nico (his favourite cereal) and got myself out some Golden Puffs. We took our food to the table and began to eat. Every once in a while Nico would look up at me with a questioning yet hungry look in his eyes. Like he really wanted something from me but he wasn't sure if he could get it out of me. Every time I caught him looking he would blush, then glare, then go back to his cereal only to repeat the process a couple minutes later. Nico was a hard book to read. I never knew what he was thinking. He had mastered the 'I-know-what-I'm-thinking-but-you-never-will-so-leave-me-alone-before-I-beat-you' look. And he knew how to use it effectively. Nico cleared his throat and I realized I had been staring. I cleared my throat as well. 

"Oh um... Sorry Nico... I didn't mean to stare... I was just thinking about your face..." Nico and I both blushed deeply at the same time. "Oh gods that sounded weird! Can I take that back? Well I suppose not... Cause then I'd be lying. Cause I was thinking about your face, kinda. I was thinking about the look you give. You know what? I'm done. Done talking." I put my head on the table. 

"Percy?" Nico put his hand on my arm. "We have company. Girl company. Piper to be exact." His voice was a soft whisper. "And she's stating at your back and she keeps glancing between us like there's something going on." 

Did I detect a hint of want in Nico's voice? No. Of course not. I groaned. "Hi Pipes." 

I heard her sit next to Nico. "Hi Percy." Her voice was slightly cold. I looked up confused. "Hey Nico!" Her voice changed to high and light as she kissed his cheek gently. Nico scrunched his nose at the kiss but accepted her hug. 

"How are you Piper?" He smiled at her. Not like a big smile, with teeth and stuff. Nico never smiled like that anymore. It was a close lipped smile but it stretched across his face. The most I ever got was a smirk or the right side curling up slightly. 

And suddenly -unbelievably- I was a little jealous. I wanted that smile. I wanted him to look at me like that. My thoughts turned sad. I would never get that kind of smile from Nico. He hates me. That thought made my eyes go a little misty for some reason and I ducked my head again so the others couldn't see. 

"Percy?" Nico settled down in the chair next to me. "Piper could you give us a minute?" He asked her quietly. She left. "Percy what's the matter? Are you okay?" My shoulders began to shake a little and I tried to still them but Nico had already felt them through the hand he used to slowly rub small circles all over my back. "Oh Percy come here." He gripped me with surprisingly strong hands and pulled my head up and put it to his chest. 

"What's going on i-" A voice started. I looked up to see Nico glaring at Jason. Nico threw up a hand and a black wall of fog covered the door effectively blocking us from view. 

"Tell me what wrong Percy. Please?" His voice was soft and his face had changed from a glare to a kind look. He smiled sadly at me. 

I shook my head. "I don't even know. I just thought something ridiculous and my eyes started to water and before I knew it I was crying. Oh I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry." 

Nico laughed. "Payback for me crying on you. Now we're even. Almost You still have to cry at me." 

I laughed. "Now come on. You promised me another trip to Italy." Nico groaned. "Come on Nico! Pleeeeease???" He laughed at my whining. "Niiiiiiiicoooooooooooo!" 

"Oh my gods shut up Percy!" He laughed. "Fine I'll take you to stinking Italy. Even though it's night time there. Jeeze you don't shut up do you?" 

I smiled happily and skipped to the door. Oops. I almost ran to the fog. "Nicooooooooooooooooooooo the fog!" I pointed. He looked up at me. His eyes widened as I took a step toward it. 

"Don't walk through that!" I stopped in my tracks just inches from the fog. Nico yanked me back his nails biting into my shoulder. "Don't even touch it. It's a Black Fog. A small touch would leave you gasping for breath, for the Black Fog shows you your deepest fears. It can make you so afraid your heart would stop. The Fog puts your worst fears in front of you and you must live through it. It's good in battle but not for you. To walk through it would be certain death." Nico looked rattled. As if he had seen what the Black Fog could do personally. 

"Nico. Oh Nico it's okay!" I pulled him into a hug. He arms wrapped around my waist and he gripped my belt loop in his finger tips. After a couple he took a deep breath and pulled away. 

"I'm sorry Percy. It's just... I just... I'm sorry."  He held out his hand. I grabbed it eagerly. 

"It's okay Nico." I smiled at him. Then we were in my room. 

"Get your trunks on. I'll be back." With that Nico was gone. Just disappeared into the shadows. 

"Bossy, bossy." I pulled on my blue Nemo swim shorts and laid on my bed. 

I began to think and I welcomed thinking. It wasn't often that my brain quieted enough for me to actually focus on one thing. And today that one thing was Nico. The gloomy son of Hades and his dark ways. I thought he hated me the day I asked him if I could accompany him to Iris Message Mrs. O' Leary. But then he opened up to me and I thought maybe I was wrong. Nico was the Lind of kid who sent off the vibe don't-touch-me-talk-to-me-or-even-look-at-me-or-you-will-die-a-painful-death. And it was very effective. I have always been kind of scared of Nico, ever since he opened a crack in the ground when I was 14. After that he's always done something that ups the sacred feeling. But on the flip side I can't help but to trust him. It was an odd feeling but I didn't care. He was Nico. I trusted him. He saved my life in more than a few ways. And he had pretty eyes. Whoa there. I sat up. Where did that thought come from? It was true but still. That was a weird thought. Plus Nico was a boy. And I was a boy too. Bad Percy. Baaaaad. I mentally slapped myself. 

"What in the world is up with that face?" I jumped. Nico was standing in the corner of my room hidden by the shadows. 

"Gods Nico! You scared the crap out of me!" He just laughed. "I'm not kidding. I think I'll need new shorts." 

Nico made a face and shoved my shoulder. "shut up Jackson or I'll leave you here." Sticking out his tongue he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the corner. "I told Jason we were going so they wouldn't flip a casket." And suddenly we were in Italy. 

"BEACH ME NICO!" I yelled running forward. 

"Uh Percy?" I turned round. "Beach is that way." He pointed behind him. 

"Psh. I knew that!" I blushed and strode past him. Beach. With a woop I ran into the water. Nico, being the loser he is, (jk Nico's cool) walked like a normal person into the water. 

"It's cold!" Nico yelled and ran out. 

"Nico don't be a baby! Get back in here."  He shook his head. "Nico get your scrawny little underworld butt back into the wafer or else." He continued to run to shore.

I willed the water to harden on the top and I ran after Nico feeling like Jesus. He had just made it to the sand when I reached him. He had black swim trunks that had a skull on the left pant leg. I smiled. Then promptly threw him over my shoulder. He yelped and pounded his fist into my back yelling at me to let him go. I just laughed and walked back out on top of the water.

"Now Percy. Let's be rational. I never did anything to you!" Nico tried. 

I laughed. "Oh really now? What was that this morning? Hmmm?" 

I could just see his scowl. "You said you already got me back. Remember? You bit my finger and said 'payback's a bitch isn't she?' and I rolled my eyes and made you let my finger go. Now. PUT ME DOWN PERSEUS JACKSON!" 

"As you wish." And with an evil smirk I dropped Nico and myself into the frigid, icey cold Italy sea. Nico almost screamed. It was so cold he couldn't move his limbs right. "Hold on Nico!" I swam over to him and grabbed his arm. 

As soon as I touched him, my powers spread and the cold water didn't bother him. He sighed and began to tread. 

"I'm so sorry Nico! I forgot I'm immune to the cold of the sea. I always forget. Forgive me?" 

"Of course Percy. But can I go back in now?"He seemed breathless. 

"Yes. Hold onto my shoulders and don't worry. You'll be able to breath underwater." I smiled at him as he did what he was told. As soon as he was ready I dunked us underwater. Nicos fingers dug into me. Soon we were on shore. I pulled him out and willed the water off of him. He gave a little shiver then sat down, patting the sand next to him. I sat too. 

"Percy?" I turned. "Why we're you in my room last night?" 

My neck grew hot as I blushed. I rubbed it. "Oh yeah. About that. Umm well you sang to me." Was he blushing? I think he was. It was hard to tell in the dark. "And I fell asleep. But then I woke up again a little while later cold, despite all three blankets being tucked around me. I went to your room to see if you could lend a blanket and maybe sing again but then I tripped." Okay maybe I was stretching the truth a little bit but I wasn't going to tell him that I wanted his warmth and company! "And I fell into your bed which was so comfy that I curled up and fell asleep." Also a little white lie. I fell asleep because it smelt like Nico and that calmed me. I could feel him looking at me as if he knew I was lying. I shifted uncomfortably. 

"Okay. We should get back." He stood and held out his hand. 

When I grabbed it, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. That's just because I'm nervous to shadow travel. Right? 

"Don't ever make me breath underwater again. That's unnatural." Nico shuddered. 

I laugh. "Says the boy who can speak and raise the dead." Nico just scoffed and pulled me toward a building. 

I wasn't falling for Nico. 

Was I? 

I was straight. 

Wasn't I?


	5. Chapter 5

~Nico's POV~

I travelled us to the hallway outside of Percys room. He had a light on in there so there wasn't enough shadow to go directly in. But something was wrong. The hallway was dark as usual but there was something... Hazy.... 

"Nico? Do you get the feeling something is wrong too?" Percy gripped my hand tightly. 

"Yes." Was the only thing I got out before there was a thump and a battle cry from the deck above us. 

I yanked Percy to me and suddenly we were on the top deck of the Argo II. All around us were monsters. I could catch glimpses of our friends. Leo throwing fire, Jason summoning lightning, Hazel chucking rubies. Frank was a bear, swiping his huge paws disintegrating monsters left and right. Piper was charmspeaking them to jump off of the flying ship one by one. Yet we were still losing. All around me the stench of death assailed my nostrils. Luckily it was tinted bitter. Monster death. No mortal or demi-gods had died around here. Yet. Percy pulled his hand out of my grasp and uncapped Riptide. The shock of losing contact with him made me remember my own Stygian Iron sword at my waist. I drew it and touched the flat of it to the nearest monster. A Hydra. It screamed in pain as my sword began to suck out its essence. It's very being. Call me psychotic but I smiled at the screams. 

"DAMN YOU STUPID MONSTERS! YOU'RE RUINING MY SHIP!" A fire breathing something had lit part of the Argo on fire and Leo wasn't happy. He screamed bursting into flames and ran head first into the battle armed only with a Phillips Head screw driver and his flaming self. 

I sighed and moved to cover for him moving away from Percy..My first big mistake. We fought till sundown and then continued to fight. The number of monsters dwindled to 5 then stopped dropping. Every time one was killed another would take its place. Luckily we could fight off 5 monsters by ourselves one at a time. And that's what we did. We took shifts. Every half our we would switch people. I started because I hadn't been fighting for as long as the others and Percy used his powers a lot more than I had so I had more energy. Or so he thought. It was a long distance to travel to Italy and it took a lot of energy. But I wasn't going to let Percy get hurt first. I swirled, ducked, dodged, parried, thrusted and rolled for 30 minutes before Piper came up next to me with her dagger and blocked a hit. 

"You're good Nico. Go. Percy's worried." I gladly retreated to the kitchen, where the other demi-gods were gathered, and dropped wearily into a chair. 

"Nico! Are you okay?" Percy was hovering close to my face, tilting my chin left and right inspecting my cuts and bruises. "Did they get you really bad? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" 

"Percy! Calm down!" I pushed his hand away gently. "All I have are little cuts. Nothing a square of Ambrosia can't fix. Speaking of which do we hav-" Before I could even finish Percy was putting a square into my hand. I laughed. "Thanks Percy." I ate the food of the gods and stretched yawning. "Now I'm just gonna take a nap." Laying my head in the table I closed my eyes.

Then I felt arms around me and I was surrounded by the scent of the sea. I was too tired to even blush. Instead I snuggled my head into his chest and sighed. 

-Mini time skip-

I arched my back as I yawned. I sat up as memories flooded my mind. Me taking Percy to Italy, almost drowning, bring us back, the monsters, fighting, being sleepy, Percy carrying me to my room. I smiled at the last thought. 

"Nico? You up?" 

I turned toward the voice. Percy was laying in my bed next to me again. He wasn't holding me this time, which made for a sad Nico but I got over that. 

"Yeah I'm up. Let's go upstairs and see if they need us." I slipped out of my bed and stuffed my feet into some shoes. "Percy. Let's go." 

He groaned. "Fine! Though I really like your bed." 

I laughed and hauled him up. Together -really close. Like 2 inches separated us. Please excuse this tangible squeal- we made our way upstairs and into the kitchen. It seemed that Frank was out right now. Percy and I sat down. 

"Nico you're next." 

"Huh?" My eyebrows knit together. "What? For what?" 

Hazel rolled her eyes. "To fight smarts. You're up in 5 minutes." 

"Oh!" I got up and grabbed myself an apple. "Energy. Sweet, sweet energy. How I missed thee." I moaned around my fruit. I would've preferred a pomegranate but I only had 5 minutes to eat. 

"Nico. You're tired and you travelled a lot today. You need more rest. Let me tale your shift. I'm two people after you so you can get an hours rest." Percy pleaded. 

"No. I don't want you getting hurt. At least I slept a little. You haven't slept at all. Go. Sleep." I shut him down. No way was I going to let Percy take my place. 

"Nico." Percy moved to me. Really close. This was cheating. "Please?" I hesitated. I couldn't think right when he was this close. My breath hitched as his hand brushed a lock of hair from my forehead. "Let me take your place while you rest. Please?" 

"Percy... I really don't want you to. I don't want you hurt." My voice was a whisper. 

"And I don't want you hurt. Despite you getting sleep you're still more tired than I am. I could hardly forgive myself when Bianca." He stopped a tear running down his face. I wiped it away with my thumb. "I couldn't  bare the thought of you too... Please Nico." 

I nodded reluctantly. "Okay. But please don't get hurt." Mistake 2.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled. 

I pulled away and sat at the table ashamed of my weak resolve. It had crumbled at the first touch. I glared at the floor my apple suddenly tasted bitter. I wanted to throw it away but I knew I needed the energy. Percy sat nest to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I moved out of his touch. I couldn't trust myself when he was touching me. 

"I'm sorry Nico." He sounded broken. "I just... I can't... I won't... I could never... I'm sorry." His shoulders sagged. 

I put my hand on his back. He didn't look up. I put a hand under his chin and made him turn. "Percy. It's okay. I understand. Just. Don't die okay? Promise me you won't die?" 

Percy smiled. "I won't." 

"Times up guys. Nico you're out." Piper stood over them looking at her beeping watch. 

"I'm going out in his place. See ya soon Pipes. Wish me luck Nico." The Son of the Sea God winked then went out to relieve Jason. 

I turned away. My third and final mistake. Percys guttural scream made me whip around and run out. He had collapsed on the deck holding his side with Riptide a couple feet away forgotten. I dropped down next to him. No monsters in sight. 

"Percy!" I could feel his soul slipping slowly out of his body. "Percy no! You promised me!" I screamed as I clung to him, drawing the limp body to my chest. "Percy please." My voice was a whisper. My tears dropped onto his face and rolls down his cheeks. "Leo! Take us down to water!" Nothing stirred. "NOW!" This got people moving. 

Leo ran to the helm of the ship and the others went and got Nector and Ambrosia for Percy. I tried to feed it the boy but he would spit it out every time. 

"What's wrong with him?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her sharply. "How am I to know? All I know is that he's slipping slowly and I can't do anything about it!" I looked down at Percy. My body was giving off this fog. Not Black Fog just fog that was black and hurt to touch. The others retreated from it. I looked down at Percy. "Please wake up. You promised me you wouldn't die! You promised you wouldn't get hurt! Percy please! I-I-I love you Percy. I always have. And I don't care if you hate me or if you reject me or if you never want to talk to me again. Just please don't die!" 

"Would never... hate you... Nico... Couldn't... hate... you..."His words were spaced with deep breaths. 

I opened my mouth to reply but just then Leo landed (rather roughly) in a lake. I picked up Percy and travelled us to shore where I put his body part way in the water. The water flowed over his healing cuts and bruises. But when it got to his side it stilled and moved around it. I had pulled off his shirt for a better look when the smell hit me. Poison. I groaned. 

"Posideon. I know you love Percy so please heal him of this poison! I don't want him to die." I moved on to the next god. "Father. I know you hate Percy with a passion but I don't. I love him. And if you ever had any love for me my sisters or my mother please please please please! Don't let Percy die." It was hard to talk around the lump in my throat. I wanted to part to every god who would listen. "Aphrodite. Please. I know that you know and have known that I love Percy. He can't love me if he's dead. So please keep him alive!" I continued to pray to every god I could think of through my tears and anguish. 

"Nico." I looked down. "Don't worry about me." Percy smiled and then winced. "I'll be... fine.  I promised." His body went limp. I screamed.

"Percy no!" He was close to the brink of death. He was hanging on by his finger tips. "Percy please no! I love you. Please!" I leaned down and kissed him hard. At first, nothing. Then slowly his lips responded moving gently against mine. I could taste my tears on his soft, full, pink lips. 

"Nico." 

Oh the way he said my name. I pulled away. He was wide eyed and his lips were parted slightly. I shadow travelled us back to the deck of the Argo II and I heard a voice. 3 voices actually. 

"You're welcome boy."

I smiled. "Thank you Father, Posideon and Aphrodite. Thank you." 

Percy had fallen asleep in my arms. I held him out to Jason. "Take him to his room and put him in bed. I have to go." I couldn't stay. It was my fault he got hurt. 

Jason handed him off to Frank who took Percy downstairs. The blonde boy followed me down the hall. "Nico. What are you doing." He barged into my room after me. "You can't leave! Percy's sick! You're leaving him now?" 

Jason grabbed my arm to stop me from packing. "STOP IT! I have to go Jason! Don't you see? All I ever bring is pain and sorrow! It's my fault this happened to him in the first place! I should've never let him take my shift!" 

"Then it would be you his place Nico." 

"I would rather it be me. I can't stand to see him hurt. I'm pulling him away from Annabeth and that's killing them both. I can see that he has feelings for me but he doesn't know what to do with them because he loves Annabeth. I'm only bringing him pain. Struggle. I have to leave. It's better this way." I grabbed my big duffle bag and disappeared into the shadows only to reappear in Percys room. 

"Nico?" Percy opened an eye. 

I sat on the bed next to him. "Yes Percy?" 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"Because I love you stupid." 

"Love?" He smiled. "It feels nice to be loved. Annabeth hasn't kissed me in months." He frowned. 

"Shh Percy. You need to sleep. You'll be fine. I prayed to some of the gods. Your soul is firmly lodged in your body. You're going to live."

"I'm so confused Nico. I love Annabeth. But I like you. a lot. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the time we Iris messaged Mrs. O' Leary. I don't know who to choose." 

I put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry. You won't have to choose. I'm leaving." 

"What? No!" He struggled to lift his body. I put my hand on Percys shoulder.

Once he was back down in a laying position I leaned in and gently kissed him. "Good bye Percy." I whispered when I pulled away. Then I backed into the shadows as tears rolled down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GODS THE FEELS!!! Lol don't kill me. I have plans for future fluff and heart break :)


	6. Chapter 6

*Percys POV*

Dream

Nico was curled up in a ball and I could tell he was crying. I wanted to go to him. Comfort him. Touch him. Be there for him. But my dream self wouldn't move. Instead I looked around, trying to determine where he was so I could go get him. It was a dark place. The Underworld. I figured he'd go here. 

Scene shift (still a dream)

Now Nico and I were in a restaurant. I recognized it from when Annabeth, Grover and I went on our first quest together for Zeus' Master Bolt. 

"Well hey Nick! How are you?" A blonde, curvy and very beautiful girl sat across from Nico. 

"Miranda. I've told you time and time again. My. Name. Is. Nico." His voice was gruff and cold as he glared at the girl. Her smile faltered a bit. "Now what do you want?" 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me later?" 

Nico laughed. "No. I'm taken. Kind of. I'm not with anyone but I have my sights set on a certain someone who enjoys to swim."A faint smile painted the dark boys lips. 

Miranda looked disappointed. "Oh. Well okay." She was flustered. She was one of those girls who wasn't use to getting rejected. I hated them. "Well what can I get you then?" 

She stood and pulled a notepad and pen from what I thought was her skirt but what turned out to be a apron. She was a waitress. Nico ordered a sandwich and ate in silence. I was glad he was eating. I had expected him to be hiding from the world and not eating but he looked good. Healthy. Okay. Not as well as he looked when he was with us, but still really good. 

Scene shift again. 

We were back in the Underworld. Nico was hugging his father Hades. The Lord of the Dead looked unaccustomed to the affection of his only son. But soon he had his arms wrapped around the boy and was patting his back. 

"Thank you Father. Thank you for saving him. I know you didn't want to and that you hate him but thank you. Thank you." Nico's voice was muffled slightly by his father's robes.

"Dear boy you're welcome. Contrary to many people's beliefs I do love my children. I did that for you and your mother. She would want you happy. I want you happy. Even if it means you being with that stupid Jackson boy." Hades scowled. I felt a little unloved but I got over it. It was Hades come on. "But if you want to be with him that's you. As long as you don't expect me to kiss him or hug him or anything. I'll leave that to you." Hades and Nico laughed. 

"Thank you Father. Thank you." 

"Stop thanking me before I regret it."  The Lord of the Dead pulled away and tried to keep a stern face, but at the sight of Nico's smile, he couldn't. 

Scene shift yet again. 

Now we were in a dense forest. Nico was hacking at vines and vegetation with an angry expression on his face. And he was mumbing something. I drifted closer. 

"Stupid me... All my fault... Never should have let him... My shift... gods why am I such  an idiot... He's safe now..." He hacked more vines. "Why did he have to get hurt... All my fault... So sorry... I love you... Gods Percy... So sorry..." 

Suddenly Nico was attacked from the side. He was so out of it he didn't even notice until he was lying on his back with a poison barb in his shoulder. Manticore. Nico growled and rolled to his feet. 

"You again." 

The Manticore laughed. "Ahhh young Nico. What? No Percy Jackson to save you today? What about your sister?" Nico's face grew dark. "Oh did I hit a sore spot? I'm sorry." Dr. Thorn laughed maniacally and launched another barb. 

Nico saw that one and dodged it but he didn't see the second one. Luckily he was still in motion and the barb missed his heart but it lodged firmly in his chest. Nico clutched his chest and stumbled back falling over. Thorn moved to stand above him a cruel smile on his face. 

End dreams

"NICO!" I yelled waking up. I flung myself out of bed only to be shoved back down. 

Jason was holding me down. "Percy stay down. You can't move. You were healed by the gods but you can't just get up and go running. Stay still. Please." 

"I can't!" I was pumped full of adrenaline. "Nico's in trouble. I need to see him' Now." 

"Percy, Nico left. He left last night. He said he was too much of a danger." The blonde Son of Jupiter hung his head. "I couldn't stop him."

I nodded calming down a little. "I know. He came to see me." My fingers went to my lips as I remembered the kisses I got from Nico. "He told me he loved me. And he kissed me. And I think... I think... I think I like him back. I don't know if it's love but I feel something. Something strong. "

Jason smiled. "Finally. Took the kid long enough! I first figured out long ago back when we had the titan war and stuff. He had to go get the scepter from Cupid and he made Nico confess his love and stuffs. I just happened to be there."

"Wait you knew?" I sat up. "And you didn't tell me?" 

Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Hey. Nico is one scary little dude. I couldn't tell you. Oh and Piper knew too. But that's only because she thought he was crushing on Annabeth and kept pestering him and he broke. I'm pretty sure Hazel knows but only because she's his sister." 

"Gods am I the only one who didn't know?" 

"Probably." Jason smiled at me and I glared back. 

"Shut up Grace. Help me up. I want to go to the deck." Still glaring I pushed my self to my feet and started wobbling. 

"You should sit back down Percy." Jason came around the bed and grabbed my elbow. I shot him a look. "Alright fine. Come on. The deck it is."

We made our way, very slowly I add, down the hall and up the stairs. I curled up on the bow behind Festus' head, the heat from the Dragon warming my body. I probably sat there for a half hour when I heard steps behind me. 

"Go away Grace. I don't want to talk about it." Jason had pestered me about Nico for the first 10 minutes while I was up here and when I wouldn't answer him, he left. 

"Its not Jason. It's Annabeth." Her voice was soft. I felt her hand on my back and I moved away. 

"Not now Annabeth." I was being short with her but I was too sad to care. 

"Wow Percy. Thanks for making me feel like the most loved girl in the world."

I scoffed. "Don't even go there Annabeth. I have you beat. Way beat. You don't want to go there." My voice was angry. 

"Excuse me? What have I done to you? I have been nothing short of wonderful to you."

I stood up, angry. "No. You have been way short of wonderful. Let's just talk about this month. At least once a week, usually more, I go to you and ask if you want to do something. Every time it's the same thing. 'Annabeth do you want to go do ______ with me?' 'I can't.' eventually you wouldn't even let me finish. 'Annabeth do you want to-' 'No Percy I'm busy.' Do you know how that made me feel? I've spent more time with Nico in 2 days then I have with you in 2 months." 

"Percy I-" She started. 

"I know. You were busy. I get it. I can't do this with you anymore Annabeth. You hardly talk to me, you don't touch me, you haven't kissed me in months. Months Annabeth. Nico kissed me twice in less than 20 minutes. He said he loved me. Something you have yet to do. At all. I can't do this Annabeth. Nico is just so... Nico makes me happy. We're done Annabeth. I'm sorry." 

She slapped me. I stumbled backward and almost fell over the edge of the boat but Jason had heard me yelling at Annabeth and was standing near by. He caught me by the shirt hauling upright. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???" Jason yelled. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! HE WOULD'VE DIED ANNABETH!" He shoved her backwards and she stumbled a couple steps. 

I laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Not worth it. She's lucky she didn't kill me. Nico would've known and she would've had to suffer." I pulled him back and stumbled off to my room. 

Jason, Hazel and Piper followed me and Leo and Frank faded into the kitchen. I plopped down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Piper sat on my left and Jason on my right. Hazel knelt in front of me ans put her hands on my knees. 

"Percy."  I looked up at the dark skinned girl. "I knew Nico liked you. I could tell. And I know he would've been ecstatic to know that you've broken up with Annabeth and that you like him back. But I also know that he wouldn't approve of how you did it. He would know that it would sit on your shoulders and eat at you. You know what he would tell you? He would tell you to go back and make it right. Hell, Nico wouldn't care if you got back together with her as long as you were happy and you didn't hurt anyone." 

I groaned. "I hate it when other people are right." I stood. "I'll be back. I have to go talk to her." 

Stumbling with every other step I slowly made my way upstairs and over to Annabeth, who was laying near Festus where I had been. 

"Annabeth." Her head jerked up. "I'm sorry. For being so rude and blunt. I didn't mean to come off like that. I should've been softer and gentle about it. I just should've said it differently. And so I'm sorry." 

"No, Percy I'm sorry. You were right. I haven't talked to you or hung out with you in a long time. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Already done. I forgave you before I even said those things. I was just angry."

Her face lit up. "So we're back together?"

"No." Her smile dropped. "I meant every word I said. I just shouldn't have worded it like so. I'm sorry." I got up and walked back to my room. 

"How did it go?" Hazel asked. 

"Better. But I'm going to go to bed now okay?" They nodded and left. 

I crawled into bed but couldn't sleep. So I tip toed down the hall and slipped into Nico's room and went to his dresser. I knew he had a shirt that was way to big for him. And when I found it I put it on. It smelt like Nico. I crawled into his soft bed and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

~Nico's POV~

Leaving Percy like that was heartbreaking. It literally tore my heart into little shreds. I travelled to the underworld and curled up in my favourite corner and cried. After that was out of my system I got up and moved slowly to my father's palace. Cerberus whined as I passed so I reached up and scratched his belly as I moved through the Ez-Death line. The giant 3-headed Rottweiler barked and shook his short tail. I smiled and promised to come back soon, then continued until I had made my way to Hades throne room. 

"Son." 

I jumped at my father's voice before I knelt. I noticed Persephone was no no where in sight. "Father. I came to thank you personally. For saving Percy."

Hades leaned down and ruffled my hair. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a little uncomfortable and unaccustomed to being hugged but I kept on hugging him until he hugged me back. 

"Thank you Father. Thank you for saving him. I know you didn't want to and that you hate him but thank you. Thank you." My voice was muffled slightly by my father's robes.

"Dear boy you're welcome. Contrary to many people's beliefs I do love my children. I did that for you and your mother. She would want you happy. I want you happy. Even if it means you being with that stupid Jackson boy." Hades scowled. "But if you want to be with him that's you. As long as you don't expect me to kiss him or hug him or anything. I'll leave that to you." Hades and I laughed. It felt nice to laugh with my father after so many arguments. I felt loved. 

I pulled back. "Thank you Father. Thank you." 

"Stop thanking me before I regret it."  The Lord of the Dead pulled away and tried to keep a stern face, but at the sight of my broad smile, he couldn't. "Goodbye boy. Try not to die okay?" 

I nodded and melted into the shadows. From my father, that was a big compliment. It meant he wanted me to live, to stick around. He wanted me around. And that made me happy. Then my thoughts turned back to Percy. At first there was a smile, then a deep frown. I wondered how he was doing. Probably fine now. I reappeared at a diner. I liked this diner, but not the waitress. She kept hitting on me. Speaking of the waitress. 

"Well hey, Nick! How are you?" The blonde, curvy and probably beautiful girl sat in my booth across from me. 

"Miranda. I've told you time and time again. My. Name. Is. Nico." My voice was gruff and cold as I glared at the girl. Her smile faltered a bit. "Now what do you want?" 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me later?" 

I laughed loudly. "No. I'm taken. Kind of. I'm not with anyone but I have my sights set on a certain someone who enjoys to swim."A faint smile painted on my lips. 

Miranda looked disappointed. "Oh. Well okay." She was flustered. She was one of those girls who wasn't use to getting rejected. I hated them. "Well what can I get you then?" She stood and pulled a notepad and pen. 

"A sandwich will do. Tuna please." She nodded and left. A couple minutes later she was back.

I grabbed a half of my sandwich and began to eat. I didn't feel like eating. I wasn't hungry. But I knew I had to eat. Percy would want me to eat. He would want me to stay alive and be happy. I don't know about the happy part but I'll at least try to stay alive. After my food was done, I went outside and shadow travelled somewhere in the Amazon. Lots of monsters hid there and I was feeling a little angry. I hacked away vines and vegetation with my sword muttering to myself. 

"Stupid me... All my fault... Never should have let him... My shift... gods why am I such  an idiot... He's safe now..." I hacked more vines. "Why did he have to get hurt... All my fault... So sorry... I love you... Gods Percy... So sorry..." 

Suddenly I was attacked from the side. I was so out of it, thinking about Percy that I didn't even notice until I was lying on my back with a poison barb deep in my left shoulder. Manticore. I growled and rolled to his feet. I hated this monster. 

"You again." 

The Manticore laughed. "Ahhh young Nico. What? No Percy Jackson to save you today? What about your sister?" My face grew dark with anger. No one talked about my sister. "Oh did I hit a sore spot? I'm sorry." Dr. Thorn laughed maniacally and launched another barb. 

I saw that one and dodged it but I didn't see the second one. Luckily I was still in motion and the barb missed my heart but it lodged firmly in my chest. I clutched my chest and stumbled back falling over. Thorn moved to stand above me a cruel smile on his face. His form threw a shadow over and I travelled away to the Underworld. 

                ***

"Nico!" I had travelled to my father's throne room. Hades scooped me up in his arms. "Did I not just tell you not to die? Then what do you do? Almost die. What do I have to do to get you to learn? Oh Nico." He sat me in his throne and I slowly felt the Power of the Dead fill me. 

I quickly climbed down. If you stayed too long in a gods throne, you'd burn to a crisp. "Sorry Father. I didn't mean to. I was in the Amazon when that stupid Manticore got me. I didn't see or hear him coming. I'm sorry." I ducked my head. 

"Go to your room" The Lord of the Dead said exasperated after he ruffled my hair. 

I smiled at him then ran up the steps to my room. I threw a Drachma that I und on the ground of my room into the rainbow on my wall and asked for Percy. Iris seemed a little hesitant to show him to me. "Please Iris? It's important." There was a sigh and then the rainbow cleared and I spotted Percy. He was laying in my bed sleeping. That made me smile. "I love you Percy." A smile ghosted his lips before I slashed a hand through the mist, cutting the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and all that jazz. Let me know how I'm doing. Byeeee! :)


	8. Chapter 8

-Jason's POV-

This whole depressed Percy thing was really killing me. I mean, Percy and I feed off of each other's energy. That sounds weird but it's true. We're like brothers. I don't know how to say this. Well in short, now that Percy was sad and depressed I was as well. On the plus side Frank and Leo seem to have become good friends. I walked into Percy's room to find him not there. I checked Nico's room next and sure enough he was there. Nick 's room was a mess. His bed was pushed up against a wall as if it didn't matter and there was armour, clothes. drachmas, and bones littering the floor. All along the walls were posters. My Chemical Romance, Falling in Reverse, Crown the Emipre (although there was only one of those. Must have just been introduced to them), and Black Veiled Brides. Percy was huddled in the corner of Nicos bed by the wall, covered in blankets. I made my way over there slowly, trying not to trip over anything and sat on the bed. 

"Nico?" Percys face popped out from his blanket shell. His face fell. "Oh. Hi Jason." 

"Thanks man." I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers off of Percys head. "Come on. You have to get up." Percy hid his head down in the sheets. "Percy get up." There was a muddled 'No'. "Perceus Jackson do not make me carry you upstairs! Let me remind you, that you are only wearing a pair of fishy boxers." 

A ghost of a smile slid across Percys face. Then it vanished. "Shut up Jason." He growled at me. "I want Nico back."  His voice had turned to a soft, sad whisper. 

I put my hand on his back. "I know Perce. I know." I pulled him into a hug as he started crying. 

It hurt my heart to listen to his sobs like that. Though they were familiar. Nico had sobbed into my shirt a couple times like this thinking about Percy. I sighed and pulled Percy to me rubbing his back gently. It usually helped Nico but apparently it didn't work for Percy. He ripped himself out of my arms and flung himself against the wall. 

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! JUST DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!" He yelled at me. Then his voice became soft as he started crying again. "Please don't... Not my back. Nico used to... He always... Circles... So gentle... I wish... I could've... I shouldn't have... Why did I.... So stupid... Chases him away." Percy became lost in his thoughts and his cries. 

"Percy?" He looked at me with red eyes through his long, dark lashes. "Do you want to just stay here today? I'll bring you some food." 

He nodded. "But I don't want food. I'm not hungry." 

I scowled at him. "You're eating." He shook his head. "Perseus Jackson you are going to eat some form of food if I have to cram it down your throat! I'll make Piper charmspeak you!" 

Percy groaned. "Do you have anything blue?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 was really short so here you go. :)

~Nicos POV~

Being away from Percy fucking sucked. It really did. There was a giant hole in my chest where he should be. It's killing me. I stopped doing a lot of things. I stopped eating, I stopped caring, I stopped speaking, I stopped going near people, I stopped listening. The only things that didn't stop were the three things I wanted to stop the most. The pain, the nightmares and my heart. None of them relented and it was killing me. At least I wished it was. One thing I began to do was draw. I used to do it as a child with Bianca. She wasn't as good as I was but I was teaching her. I had gotten myself a couple sketch pads, lots of pencils and a few sharpeners. The only thing I could seem to draw was Percy. His hands, his eyes, his hair. All him. I tried drawing all of my friends. It was a decent drawing but Percy stood out in the middle of the group. Shining like a beacon with his bright smile hugging Piper on one side and me on the other. I made our hands interlock and a faint smile tugged at my lips in the picture. Everyone looked pretty life like, myself included. But Percy seemed ready to jump out of the page. Even in black and white he was still stunning. I needed colored pencils. Sighing I stood and shadow travelled to the outside of a store. I only went out at night. Stepping into the brightly lit store I glowered and stalked around looking for what I needed. 

"Hi! My name is Ashley! How can I help you?" A perky, brown haired sales girl popped up in front of me. I growled at her. Her smile fell a bit as I moved around her. "Oh, well okay. Tell me if you need anything." 

I got my pencils, paid and left the store shadow travelling to my apartment. My phone buzzed I looked down at it. Leo texted me. I felt closest to Leo because we identified with each other. It was the only reason I responded to his texts. I ignored Hazel, Piper and Jason. 

Leo: Hey Ghosty how have you been? 

Me: Fine Leo. What do you want?

Leo: Me-Ow. Someone's grumpy today. 

Me: Leo...

Leo: Alright sorry sorry. I was just wondering if you planned to come back...?" 

Me: No. 

Leo: What????? Why not?

Me: I've caused enough pain for him. 

Leo: Him? 

Me: Leo I'm gay. 

Leo: Okay. Now who's him?

Me: Wait? You don't care?

Leo: No. Now who's him???

Me: Percy. I've always had a crush on him. But every time I'm with him, something bad happens. It's my fault he got hurt. I should have never let him take my shift! He was too tired. Gods why am I so stupid Leo? That's why I left. I've caused him too much pain. I love him. I really do. That's why I let him go.

Leo took a while responding. 

Leo: Nico. You are not at fault. Not at all. Stop thinking you are. I was there. He used his charm on you. Not intentionally I don't think. But he did. You love him so you didn't stand  a chance. It's not your fault. He was looking after you.

Me: Thanks Leo. You always know how to make me feel better. You're like the big brother I never had.

Leo: No problem. I've always wanted to be a brother. :) Can you come back now. 

Me: No. 

Leo: Nico please? 

Me: No Leo. End of story. I have to go. Goodbye. 

Leo: Alright. But chew on this for me. If the roles were switched and you had gotten hurt instead of Percy, I can guarantee that he would've stayed by your side. But I respect your decision. 

Me: Thank you Leo. 

Leo: Bye Ghosty.

I shut of my phone and began to draw with my new colored pencils. They made Percy even better. Smiling I twirled the green pencil between my fingertips until I missed and accidentally launched it across the room. I groan. I did not want to get up right now. So, like every other teen on the face of the Earth, I tried to use The Force. But, unlike every other teen, my pencil came back. I stared at the green pencil in my hand in shock. What the actual fuck. I threw it across the room and tried again. This time I noticed that the shadows pushed it back and up. I could control shadows. Holy fucking shit. I stood up and did a little dance. Then I spent that next twelve hours practicing my new-found power. And spent the next 15 hours after that sleeping. As I had once said to Percy. 'With great power, comes a great need to take a nap.' To many people 15 hours wouldn't seem like  a nap but I've been knocked out for days before. So a mere 15 hours was a cat nap to me. 

"DiAngelo open up." Ugh it was Trent. The apartment complex bully and idiot. "Come on goth boy. Open the door!" 

I sighed and did. I gave him a look that said 'What do you want?' He sneered at me. 

"Hey dweeb." I rolled my eyes. "How's life for an idiot like you?" As if I were idiot here. At least I could count past ten. "Hey! Stupid! Are you even listening to me? Have you gone deaf now?" I blinked slowly at him. "I said why are you always by yourself? Where's your family? What? Don't oh have a Mommy or a Daddy?" My gaze darkened and my breath quickened. Trent didn't notice. "Maybe a sister? Oh wait no... I heard she's dead. And that it was your fault." Trent laughed. 

I had enough. Before he could even breathe I had him pinned against the wall by my shadows. A small trendil of shadow stormed its way off the wall and toward Trends head. He thrashed and screamed but he couldn't make a sound. The shadow touched his forehead and he froze. 

Don't you dare ever talk about my sister. Call me any name you want but if you ever bring up my sister again, I will not hesitate to kill you. You know nothing about me. Yes. It was my fault that she's dead. I should've gone with her. I should've protected her. They wouldn't let me, but I should've snuck off like Percy. So you're right. But if you ever ever ever bring her up again, I'll make sure you rot in hell. 

Apparently my shadows could relay my thoughts. Cool. I slid a picture through. A picture of Bianca laughing as I stood next to her. Her arm was around my shoulders and mine was around her waist as I smiled up at her, holding a figurine from Mythomagic. 

That's my sister and me. I loved her very much. Don't talk about her. 

I was suddenly tired. I dropped him and retreated to my apartment. I went into my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw almost scared my eyes and cheeks had sunk into my face. My eyes were dark, empty and fierce looking. If looks could kill. I pulled off my shirt next. I knew I needed to eat. You could count my ribs. I had always been on the skinny side, but this was pushing it. I went into my kitchen and grabbed an orange. One look at it made my stomach queasy. I didn't want to. So I put it back. I sighed. 

Percy. I could really use a hug now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, suggest. All that jazz. Have a Good weekend!!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

*Percys POV*

Percy. I could really use a hug. 

I sat bolt right up in Nicos bed. "NICO!" 

I need you Percy. Like a fish needs water. 

It was definitely Nico. I knew his voice. He gave a dry chuckle at his joke. I curled up in a ball and savored the sound I had missed so much. 

I wish I had never left you. 

"Me too." I whispered. 

But it was for your own good. I was hurting you. 

"You never hurt me."

I'm so sorry. You're better of without me. 

"As if." I scoffed. He could be such an idiot sometimes. 

You're happier. 

"I can't be happy with out you, Nico." I sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. "Come back to me." 

Percy? Was that you? 

"You heard me?" 

How did that... What? Water. I was washing my face. Percy if that was you can you say something again?

"Come back to me Nico. Please. I'm not better of without. Trust me. I'm not happier. I need you too. I want you back. Please? Come back to me. Please Nico." I begged. 

I can't Percy. I caused you so much pain. 

"No you didn't! I don't care! I just want you!" Tears were rolling down my face and my voice was choked.

Percy don't cry...

"How can I not? I just want you Nico. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to go to Italy again. I want to go swimming with you. I just want you." 

I can't Percy. I want to. Trust me I want to. But I can't. I love you. Goodbye. 

"Nico! Nico no! Come back please!" My throat was beginning to hurt so I changed my voice to a whisper. "I didn't get to say I love you..." 

~Nicos POV~ 

My chat with Percy left me drained. I could feel him in my room. I guess that's how he heard me. The shadows. I wish I could've seen him. Gods I really wanted that hug. But I couldn't. I sighed. I couldn't take thinking about Percy like that right now. He seemed so sad, so heartbroken. Maybe he did miss me... No. Stop Nico. Don't get your hopes up. I shook my head and went back to sketching him. But all I could sketch was him looking sad. With puffy red eyes, a red nose, tear stains running down his face. And he was curled up in my bed in the furthest corner by the corner where my walls met. In a fit of rage I threw all my pencils and crumpled my drawings. Not all of them. Just the sad ones. Then I went on a walk. I kept my head down not talking to anyone and just took random turns, not caring where I ended up. I almost ran into a brick wall. Dead end. 

"Hey there shorty!" I turned around. 5 guys made a semi circle around me blocking the exit. 

"Hey he's talking to you!" The second tallest one who was obviously second in command pulled out a pocket knife. 

I rolled my eyes. Then I spotted Trent in the back of the group and my eyes narrowed. I urged my shadows to push him forward and they did. 

"Trent. What the hell you doin' man? Boss said no on in front o' him." 

"I'm not doing it I swear!! I can't stop!" Then he caught sight of me. "Oh crap. No we have the wrong guy! This guy's weird and scary. He doesn't talk. But he talked in my head today! Slammed me against a wall with shadows!" 

The leader looked at Trent bored. "You done idiot?" Well we agreed on one thing. Trent didn't say anything else. "Good cause I'm tired of hearing you babble about stupid nonsense." 

I was tired. I wanted to go home now. I yawned and flung them away from me with shadows. 

You would do well to listen to Trent. He seems to be the smartest of all of you. And that's sad. Don't let me see your faces again. 

Then I left. going home and collapsing on my bed.  I missed going to Italy as much as he did. So I went there. I just sat on the beach thinking of Percy while looking at the waves. Then I stepped in. The water was ice cold. My body gave an involuntary shiver as I sat down and the water rose to my chin. Here, surrounded by the smell of the sea, I felt like Percy was hugging me. So cold though. 

*Percys POV* 

Son.

I jumped. "Dad?" 

Yes. I have found the Son of my brother Hades. He is in the water in Italy. But Percy. It's night there and the water is too cold for his frail body. 

I leapt out of bed. "Can you help me get there? Fast? Please Father?" I could feel him nod as I ran out onto the deck of the Argo II. "Leo! Ocean! Now!" 

Leo moves to his work station and rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone want water so much? Doesn't anyone want a little fire??" 

"Leo." I growled. 

"Okay okay. I'm going." 

Soon the ship was giving over water. I didn't wait for it. I jumped over the railing and willed the water to propel me in the direction of Italy. I've done this many times, but today it felt faster. Father. He was helping. In about 5 minutes I was pushing myself to my feet as soon as the touched sand and began running through the water. I noticed something dark floating a bit to my left. Something big. The size of a human. Nico. I ran and pulled him to my chest. Pulling him out of the water and willing it off wasn't enough to stop his constant shivers. His lips were blue. I let out a wail. It tore at my throat. It showed all the pain and sadness I felt in that moment. 

"Father! Hades! Anyone! Please save him! He can't die! He just can't. I need him! I-I love him!" I pulled him even closer and put my head on his chest as I started to cry. 

"Hey Seaweed Brain." His voice was quiet. 

I felt the vibration through his chest more than I heard the words themselves. I pulled back. He was smiling slightly at me his eyes half lidded. I cried even harder. 

"Nico! Thank the gods! I thought I was too late! I thought you were going to die! Don't ever do hat to me again! Don't ever leave me. Oh Nico." I leaned down and kissed him roughly putting all my pain into it.

I could taste salt. Whether it be from my tears or Nico being in the ocean I didn't know. Nor did I care. All that mattered to me was that he was back. I had him again. 

He was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed me back. "Annabeth?" He asked in between kisses. 

"Broke up. Done. Gone." I moved from his lips to his jaw. "Don't ever leave me alone again. Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Now we gotta get you home." I had my Nico again. And this time I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? They've been reunited??? Whaaaaaat? You're welcome. *bows* Anyway, comment, let me know how it is I am doing. Byeeee


	11. Chapter 11

~Nicos POV~

"Mmmmrgh stop moving Nico gods." 

Damn. That voice made my stomach flutter. I groaned and looked up. Holy. Futhermucking. Shitface. Percy was holding me to his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist, though mine were clutched to my chest as I shivered. 

"Percy?" My voice was not working. It just didn't want to work. I wrote everything on a piece of paper on my nightstand and waved it in his face.

"Nico. Shut it. It's like way to early for this crap. Shhhh. Don't resist the fight. Sleep once again." He pulled me closer to him. 

"Percy I have to pee." No response. I pushed the paper in his face. "Percy. Get up. Get off of me. Percy!" I pushed against him trying to get away. But he wouldn't let me go. 

"No Nico. I just wanna hold you! Hush so I can dream." I groaned at him. He cracked an eye open and looked at my pleading face. "Fine! But you'll come back?" 

I nodded and pulled away. Standing up I groaned again and promptly fell over after trying to take a single step. Percy sprang to up and hauled me to my feet holding onto me. He started guilding me back to the bed. 

Percy, I still have to pee. Take me to the bathroom." I pulled at his shirt and showed him my paper. 

"Do I have to?" He groaned looking at the bed with longing. 

"No. But if you don't you'll be cleaning my pee off the sheets. And probably yourself given that you won't let me go." He just rolled his eyes at me and turned us around. 

After awkwardly helping me into the bathroom he left me to do my stuff. Luckily the bathroom was small so I could brace my self on a wall. After I was done I knocked on the walls to get him back and he carried me to bed where we cuddled. 

I poked Percy. He made a noise and cracked one eye open. " Why are you holding me? Not that I mind, just why?" 

"Well you were being an idiot and decided to sit in freezing Italy water at night like a lunatic so you got hypothermia and Apollo mostly healed you but thought it would be funny to leave the chills so you have to be warmed by body heat. So I'm cuddling you because I refuse to let you out of my sight ever again. You scared me so bad Nico. I thought you were never coming back. I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead. It killed me Nico. Thinking I could never speak to you again." His eyes filled up with tears. I gently wiped them away with my thumb. Percy smiled down at me. "Just don't ever do that again okay? And if we do have to be separated always always always come back to me. Promise?" 

I held out my pinkie and he took it in his. "I promise." 

"Good. But you suck. Because now I can't go back to sleep. You hungry?" I shook my head. "Too bad. You're eating." 

I huffed and used my shadows to close the door to my room that Percy had just opened. He looked at me. 

"What was that?" 

"I used the force. Duh." 

Percy just rolled his eyed at me. "Come on Neeks. Food. Starving Son of Posideon here. Are you really going to deprive me of food? You'd see me starve? And here I thought you cared about me." I glared at him but opened the door. Percy smiled. "Thanks!" 

-Itty bitty time skip to after breakfast. They're back in Nicos room-

"Can we watch a movie?" 

"Sure. Which one?" 

"Finding Nemo?" I groaned. "Please Neeks? Pleeeeeease?"  He gave me baby seal eyes. I groaned again but made the shadows bring me my lap top. "Yay! Thank you!" 

I just rolled my eyes at him and clicked on Netflix. "Fine. But we're watching Nightmare Before Christmas afterward. Got it?" Percy made a face but nodded. Then we cuddled close and I hit play on Percys favourite movie.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in Percys arms again. It seems that I fell asleep during Nightmare Before Christmas. Hm. I stretched and pulled out of Percys reach and headed out to grab a pomegranate.

"Oh hey Nico!" I turned. Leo jogged up to me. I smiled at the excited Latino Son of Hepheastus. "Okay so I'm heading out to do something really important and I don't want everyone to know about it. But I trust you so I thought I'd tell you. So, remember when I was gone for a really long time, but I wouldn't tell anyone why?" I nodded as the curly haired boy in front of me started twitching. "Well I landed on that island Percy did a long time ago. With that girl. Calypso. And I promised I would go back for her, so I'm gonna go do that now. I've got the thingy working and I'm heading out. Don't tell anyone. I've set up a program with Festus so he'll say something and it be written across the screen in Italian so in case I'm updating you on news and such no one else can understand it. Cool?" 

I nodded and embraced the older boy. I had grown close to him before I left. He was a good friend. A good brother. I pulled away and held out my hand to shake. He took it in his worn, callused ones smiling. With a salute he turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall. I continued my journey to he kitchen and got bored. Thinking of one of my favourite movies I made a tray full of meat pies then went back to Percy with a handful of fruit. I pushed open my door just as he was waking up.

"Morning Neeks. Sleep good?" I nodded. "Fantastic. Let's watch a movie. Mkay?" 

I just rolled my eyes, set down my fruit in a bowl and curled up in front of him. He decided on The Little Mermaid and I had no say. I just sighed and buried my head into his chest. 

-Mini little time skippy. Don't worry. Just a little one. :) -

I woke up to a song being played. Worse Pies in London. I sat bolt right up. It as Percys phone. Smiling excitedly I grabbed a paper and pen and began to write. 

"You like that movie?" 

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Movie? What movie?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Sweeny Todd. Duh." He shook his head. "You like that song but you've never seen the movie?" A negative. "Sit." 

"But Nico..." 

I glared at him. "You're watching it if I have to sit on you."

Percy scoffed. "As if that'd be a bad thing." 

I glared again as I blushed. Stupid Percy. My fingers slammed into the keys as I hit play. I looked over and Percy was stretching. Weird thing was he stretched in push-up position. Yeah I know. But he's Percy. Before I could think I had scooted myself under his lifted form and watched him. His eyes were closed tight as he stretched a smile on his face. He slowly lowered his body to mine, eyes still closed. Percys face turned to one of confusion. I just smiled and poked him in the cheek. His eyes popped open and he began to laugh as I waved from underneath him. 

"Watch the movie." I wrote. He poured but turned, sliding off of me. I pushed closer cuddling into his side. 

-Mini time skip again. Nothing interesting happens during the movie.-

I looked over at Percy as the credits started to roll. His eyes were wide, jaw open and hanging down with a look of horror on his face. He turned to me as I smiled. 

"They ate people? You mean they fried people up and ate them? Really ate them? As in chew, swallow, digest? And no one noticed? No one seemed to care that her pie shop was suddenly booming with business? No one? That poor little boy! How could they? And Sweeny? Kill people? He- What- Why??? And then he ate them! Why? He's creepy! I mean the dude slits throats for a living! No one cares that people who go into his shop never come out? What? Why are mortals so oblivious? Oh gods. What if someone was doing that at McDonald's? Oh my gods I am never having another chicken nugget again." 

His face had paled considerably. I almost laughed. Almost. Instead I smiled again and lead him to the dining area. Everyone was already there. Except Leo course. He was getting Calypso. But only I knew that. 

"Hey guy?" Percys voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Where's Leo? He's usually here first." 

Jason nodded. "I looked for him this morning. He wasn't even in the control room. I asked Festus but all I got were words on a screen in a different language. He had to have told somebody. Who was he closest too on the ship?" 

Frank Piper, and Hazel looked at Jason but Jason Percy and Annabeth looked at me. I didn't move. 

"He was closest to you Nico. Do you know where he is?" I shifted nervously at Jason's accusing voice. 

"Cool down Jason." Percy came to my rescue. "Neeks?" I looked at him. "Do you know where Leo is?" His voice was considerably nicer than Jason's.

And sweeter. And richer. And dreamier. Okay brain. Shut up. Suddenly I got up. Percy looked confused. With a smirk on my face I held up a finger at him and rushed to the kitchen. After getting what I needed I came back and plopped a big tray of warm meat pies. At first Percy was confused. Then it clicked. He shoved away from the table and shrieked in horror. I was laughing silently. So hard in fact that no sound came out but tears were streaming down my face. Everyone looked confused. I was still laughing as Percy looked up at me. 

"Its not really him is it? Please tell me it isn't. Please Nico? Oh gods. It's him isn't it? It really is! You cooked him!" 

Jason seemed to get it. "Sweeney Todd? Nice Nico. But I need to know, did you kill my best friend and make him into a meat pie? And if so, would it be spicey?" 

I shook my head. "No he's not in the pies. And I don't know. It'd be hot of course but whether it would be temp wise or spice wise I have no idea. Ask him when he gets back. And don't ask me where he went. I can't tell you. I promised." I gave Jason the paper and sat back, laughing it out.

Breakfast was good. Even though I didn't talk no one seemed to mind. It wasn't unusual. After food Percy and I went to Italy again and just sat watching the waves until it got dark. When we got back there was a package on my bed with a note on it in Jason's hand writing. 

Onesy night guys. Hope you like them. Annabeth got Athena to weave them for us. And you have to wear them. You have to. Or I'll force you into one. 

-Jason. 

I sighed and ripped the paper off. A blue onesy with little tridents and fish all over it sat on top. Under that one sat a black one. Dark as the night with small skulls and cross bones all over it. I smiled a little as Percy went crazy over his rushing to the bathroom to put it on. I shrugged off my clothing and pulled the onesy on. But I couldn't seem to get the zipper up. I was struggling with it when Percy barged in. I froze, as did he. Then he laughed. 

"Having trouble Neeks?" I scowled at him still trying to get the zipper up. He sighed walking over to me. "Stop moving. Hold on."

I stilled as his hands pushed mine aside and grabbed my zipper, which was a bit low for my liking. Well it's not like I didn't like it, but still. It was low. He tugged the zipper up to about my waist line and stopped. His hands left my onesy and slid onto my stomach. I gasped at the warm feeling of his skin on cold ribs. Percys fingers ran up and down my side's as he pulled me slowly closer and closer until I was pressed up against him and his hands were inside my onesy wrapped around my waist. My hands were sitting on his chest as I stared wide at him. Well more like his eyes. Just kidding. I was staring straight at his lips. My mouth parted at the thought of kissing those lips and before I could even take a breath I was. I'm not sure who leaned in but it didn't matter right then because I, Nico di'Angelo was kissing Percy Jackson. The love of my life. Oh. My. Gods. Then I thought about what exactly was happening and pulled back laughing for the second time that day. And like last time it was a silent laugh. Percy looked worried. 

"What's wrong? Was it okay?Am I a bad kisser? Did I tickle you? Nico?" 

I shook my head and reached for paper. "We're making out in my room wearing onesies! How is that not funny?" 

"True true." He said a smile on his face. "Come on. They made us wear onesies so I figure they want to see them." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

He looked back a question in his eyes. I pointed to my still unzipped clothing. Percy smiled and helped me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and headed out. Right before we reached the dining hall where voices could be heard I wiggled out of his grip blushing. Percy didn't seem to mind. He just pulled me close and kissed me softly. A moan escaped my lips. The first noise I had made in 2 days. I smiled against Percys lips before pulling away. Taking his hand I led him into the hall with to our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. You don't know it yet, but shits about to get real. Comment, you know the drill


	13. Chapter 13

*Percys POV*

Seriously. This whole 'waking-up-with-Nico-wrapped-in-my-arms-with-his-head-on-my-chest-thing' was great. I never had some actually cuddle with me. Whenever I fell asleep next Annabeth she'd just push my arm off and roll to the other side of the bed. Sad Percy. But with Nico, it was like he was glued to me. He never pulled away unless he was shifting positions. I loved it. I gently detangled from the dark boy at my side and stood, stretching. Something caught my eye. In Nicos hand was a small book. I gently pried it from his fingers and sat back down next to him opening it. It was a Sketch Book. Filed with drawings. Drawings of me. And dam (A/N hehehe) they were good drawings. I began to leaf through the pages. It was all me. Me standing, me sitting, me concentrating, me with Riptide (Did I really look that good with a sword?) Me swimming. Pretty much me doing everything. I turned the page to see that Nico had drawn all of our friends standing together. He had put the most effort into me but I noticed he had made our fingers interlock. I smiled gently running my fingers down the page. 

"Hey! Don't be rubbing your fingers down the page! You'll smudge something!" I looked up Jason was standing in the doorway. He walked over. "Nice drawings man. Good work." 

I shook my head. "Nicos. I think this one's my favourite." There was a soft smile on my face. "Look. He made us hold hands." I felt the bed shift. Nick sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked over at me and Jason scowled and flopped back down on the bed hiding his face in a pillow. I handed paper and a pencil. 

"You weren't supposed to see those." He wrote. "I did a majority of them after I left. You were all I could draw. The one in your hand was when I tried to draw all of us together. But of course you were the most important one. But don't get to hot-headed Jackson. I have you now so I'll be drawing other people." 

I read the paper and looked at him. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at him. "Can you draw Jason for me? I want to see how you do it. Please Neeks?" He sighed and held out his hands. I handed him his pencils and sketch book. 

Jason stood up and posed. "Paint me like one of your French girls." 

I laughed and Nico smiled. I watched intensely as Jason sat down and Nico began to draw. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip. Once or twice I believe his tongue poked out of his mouth making me smile. You could tell when he messed up a bit because he would scowl and furiously erase. I don't know how long Jason and I sat there looking at Nico as he drew but it felt to short. When he finished he straightened out, looked it over, smiled a bit then handed me the paper. I grabbed it and moved next to Jason. 

"How cow crap Nico!" Jason burst out. "This is amazing!" 

I agreed. He had drew a picture of me and Jason with our arms slung over each other's shoulders laughing at something. I smiled gently and fingered the edge of the paper. 

"Can I keep this Nico?" Jason asked. Nico hesitated then nodded slowly. I knew at he was thinking. He knew Jason wasn't going to be able to keep the fact that Nico drew it to himself but he also didn't want to disappoint his friend. I moved behind him and drew his back to me chest resting my chin on the top of his head. I could feel his small bats melt into my embrace and that made me smile. Jason was still busy staring at he picture. 

"Oh my gods how did no one know you could draw like this??" 

I felt Nico stiffen. I gently rubbed small circles up and down his sides. "I'm guessing he use to draw for Bianca or his Mother. Let's refrain from that topic okay?" 

"Oh I'm sorry Nico. I didn't mean- I didn't want- I'm sorry..I'm just gonna go now." 

I chuckled at his flusteredness. "Nico?"  I asked quietly.  He didn't share answer me at first. Just started off at the wall. "Nico?" He turned around.

~Nicos POV~I

My thoughts kept turning to that night. The night I almost died. I would love to say something profound such as I saw my life flash before my eyes. But in reality I couldn't see anything past the tears that were continuously streaming down my face. Often I would zone out and think about my time without Percy. And often it would leave me crying. This time tough I just felt a bit numb. I heard Percy calling my name but it sounded like he was far away. Warm hands gripped my shoulders and gently shook me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. It was Percy. 

"You okay Nico?" He asked concern etched on his face like old wrinkles. I gave a small smile and nodded. He looked sceptical. "Nico-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. 

I felt him respond immediately, moving in time with me. My hands fisted his onesy, determined not to stop and laugh this time. In turn his hands moved up and gripped my hand tugging at my roots. I pushed closer to him turning my body to mold into his. Our legs were tangled together as I pushed him back to lay on the bed my body on top of his. 

"Oh gods Nico. Yes." Percys voice was a breathy whisper in my ear as my lips wandered down his jaw and to his neck. I found his sweet spot instantly. "Nico! Yes. Right there!" I sucked and nibbled at the skin making sure to leave a mark. 

"Hey Nico? Do you think you could- Okay never mind. Bye." Jason had come back. He stepped inside the doorway and looked up. Upon seeing me on top of Percy glaring and Percy breathing heavily and looking at Jason with glazed over eyes he turned right back around mumbling something about going to a motel for a week if we were gonna keep this up. 

I turned back to Percy and gently kissed him. A slow, loving, passionate kiss. Percys hands moved from my hair to my waist as he hugged me to him and slowly began to fall asleep. I didn't want to sleep in case of nightmares but I knew I should. And if they came Percy would be there for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy has a bit of the smiths. Sorry for those who don't want it... But it's not really a lot so....

~Nicos POV~

Today was game night. And Percy was in charge. I was scared out of my mind. I knew his mind. It was a dark, scary, very perverted place. 

"Neeks!" Percy called out to me. "Come on! You're gonna miss out!" Percy. tried to make everyone wear their onesies again because we were 'manly as hell' with them on,but we refused. He had pouted for a few minutes, until I kissed him. Percy had also recently made me take us to a ASL class because I wouldn't speak and he knew what a pain carrying a pen and paper was. So we were both pretty fluent in sign language. 

Jason walked next to me as Percy skipped ahead ready to play. When we got to the dining room Percy had an assortment of booze string in a line on the table. The only game in sight was Jenga. I lifted an eyebrow. What in hell was he making us do? He turned and smiled waving us over. We all warily sat down and looked at him. 

"Before you ask, no this is not regular Jenga. This is a special version I saw on IFunny or Pintrest. I don't remember. But anyway you pull a tile and some have something written on them. And after this we play Truth or Dare." Percy smiled. "Who's going first?"

Jason ended up going first and got a blank tile. Leo got a tile with something written on it. Without hesitating he pulled his shirt off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the rest of us. I paled. I would have to take my shirt off? My hands started to shake but I hid them under the table. I'd be fine. I shook my head and looked up to see Piper taking her shirt off as well. Heat rose to my face. Gods. I had never seen a girl without a shirt. It's not like anything was showing. In fact she was wearing a sports bra but still. It was my turn and I grabbed a tile. It was blank. I sighed with relief. 

"Look on the back Neeks." Percy smiled at me. 

I looked at the tile. All of said was Take a shot. A shot of what? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was I supposed to shoot somebody? Percy handed me a small glass. It looked to be full of water. I went to sip it. 

"No stupid!" Jason said laughing. "Down it in one gulp. Or you'll choke." I looked at him but did as I was told.

It burned. Bad. "What in Hades was that? Gods my throat!" I clawed at it coughing. I almost couldn't sign it hurt that bad. 

"Its Vodka. I'm next." He pulled a tile and I read over his shoulder. 

It was a bit hard for me with my dyslexia and what ever that drink was. As soon as I had swallowed it I began to feel slightly light headed. I had stopped shaking and it seemed as though my problems went around the corner as opposed to breathing down my neck. I gave up trying to read his tile. Percy giggled.

"It says I have to kiss the person to my left." 

I immediately looked to my left. Frank. I had to kiss Frank? Wait no. He said to his left. Who was to Percys left? Oh! Me. I pointed to myself to make sure I had gotten it right. Percy nodded with a smile. Wow. I am not good with alcohol. I knew that usually I would've been worried about kissing Percy in front of others but I was slightly drunk so worries were gone. I smiled, gripped his shirt front and pulled his lips to mine. He seemed shocked by my boldness but accepted it just the same. There were gasps from the table. If I had to guess from Annabeth and Hazel. I heard a squeal. Piper. A sigh of contentment. Jason. A couple of confused sounds. Frank and Leo. I blocked out all the noise and consecrated on kissing Percy. He tasted like pomegranate. I smiled into the kiss. He had tried one earlier today to see why I loved them so much and promptly spit it out. I had smiled and took it from him. Tugging him down to my height I deepened the kiss making Percy moan into my mouth. Usually it was me moaning into Percy so this was a new change. One that I liked. A hand pulled at my shoulder yanking me away from Percy. The boy let out a small noise of protest and reached for me again. 

"Okay you two. Calm down. At least wait until there aren't other people around." I turned and pouted at the offender. Frank. He didn't pay attention. "Jason? You're up again." 

We went around the circle again and again. I seemed to get most of the drinking tiles though not all. We were all thoroughly wasted and had only our underwear on. It got to the point where some people were already practically already naked and so we changed the rules. If you got a Lose an article of clothing tile you got to choose who lost what piece of clothing. I'm sure you can deduce who picked who. Anyway we were all nice and drunk/mostly naked when Percy called for Truth or Dare. 

"Jason! Truth or Dare?" Percy slurred rocking slightly. Jason picked truth. "Is it true that you fly around pretending to actually be Superman?" 

The son of Jupitar blushed. "No!" We all looked at him. "Maybe." His face was red as a ruby. 

The game went off like that for a good half hour until Percy got bored. He decided play 7 Minutes in Heaven. We got numbers 1-8 And he made doubles and put them in a hat. I got the number 7. I frowned. I hated the number 7. Annabeth went first and got Piper. Blushing they went into Pipers bedroom and didn't come out for 3 minutes. Both of them were flushed and blushing. I smiled. Jason got Frank and Hazel got Annabeth and Leo got Percy. I got stuck with Piper. Then it was Percys turn. He pulled  a number. 

"Number 7. Who's that?" I held up a single, slightly shaking hand. 

Percy grabbed it and dragged me into my room. Once the door was closed he shoved me against it kissing me hard. I moaned and melted into him. My mind flashed back to the time earlier tonight when I had Percy as putty in my hands. I wanted that again. I gripped his shirt and pushed him, until he fell backward onto my bed breaking the kiss. He looked up at me eyes cloudy and full of lust. 

"Nico?" His voice was so soft. So sweet. I almost crumbled. 

"Shut up." I signed climbing on top of him. "Don't ruin it." I didn't want to seem too bossy. What if he wasn't into that? 

I leaned in to kiss him and he pushed up to meet me but I moved slightly right and began to kiss his jaw. Remembering his sweet spot I trailed kissed around his neck until I found it again. His moan filled the room I'm pretty sure the others could hear it through the halls and up on the deck but I didn't care. I unzipped Percys jeans,slowly letting it click on every tooth. He squirmed beneath me murmuring my name over and over again. I smiled to myself as my lips followed the path of the zipper until I reached the bottom. His breath hitched as I the zipper stopped its descent but my mouth didn't. When it finally did stop it was at his mid-thigh. I smiled again at the look on his face. 

"Nico. Nico please." I loved the way my name fell from his lips. The way he begged for me. "Nico. Please Nico. I need you." 

I smiled. Percy wiggled out of his boxers and getting the ankles caught. I smiled as he struggled to get it off. When he finally got the clothes off and on the floor he moved back to the bed with me unzipping my jeans and pulling my shirt off. I let it fall of my shoulders and the jeans down my hips until I gently slid my feet out and climbed on top of him. He scowled at the ease in which I discharged the clothes but immediately screwed his eyes shut when my hips ground against his. Soon I felt something stiff poking my left thigh and smiled. I knew I had him excited and ready. Just where I wanted him to be. 

CLIFF HANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I kid I kid. Keep reading :) Love you guys. :) Sorry about that... :) I'M AN AUTHOR DON'T BLAME ME ITS IN MY BLOOD! WE'RE BORN EVIL AND RAISED EVIL. Anyways.  Warning smut. If you don't want to read it I suggest you skip to the next little authors note. Enjoys :) 

I reached between us and grabbed a hold on Percy. He jumped at the contact. "Nico. What are you doing?" 

I put on an innocent face. "You don't want me to?" I signed taking my hand off of him. 

He shook his head forcefully. "No. Well Yes. No I don't want you to stop. Keep going. Please Nico. Please baby please." 

I smiled and put my hand back. He jumped in my fingers as I tightened my grip. I leaned forward placing my lips over his as I began to gently pump up and down. Percy moaned and bucked is hips trying to make me increase my pace. I smiled at against his mouth and stilled his body with my other hand. His hands were on my thighs going up into my boxers. I shuddered with pleasure at his touch and stilled him but tightened my grip even more and moved faster. His face was flushed, his brow beaded with sweat and his breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to contain himself. The door opened and Jason peeked in. I glared. 

" Guys. It's been 30 minutes. That's like way past 7." He looked at us."Whoa whoops! Sorry guys. Byeeeeee!" He was still really drunk. He probably wouldn't remember this. Good.

I used my shadows to close and lock the door then turned back to Percy. My hand had never stopped moving. They actually went faster still. Then with a wicked smile, I slid myself down his body, taking him in my mouth.

" What- Yes! Yes, Nico. Faster please! Oh gods Nico. NICO!" He screamed my name as he exploded, spilling down my throat. He fell back to the bed limp with exhaustion. "Oh gods. You're so good. Jeeze Neeks. You have to do that again."

(A/N if you didn't want to read the smut you're good now. It's all done with. No more sexy time. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bye now! :) )

I put Percy back in boxers and climbed into bed next to him. He was almost out. His head tilted to me. 

"Nico. You know I love you right?" I nodded. "Good. Because I don't know what I would do without you. You're so nice and sweet and caring. And damn you're good with your hands." I blushed. "Everyone thinks you're the creepy son of Hades but I know better. I know you. At least as much as you'd like me to know. I hope one day I'll get to know you even more but for now I'm happy. I'm happy because you're by my side. Thank you Nico. For being you." 

My eyes teared up. I pushed myself up on an elbow and kissed him. Softly this time. To show him how much I loved him. "I-I-I love you Percy." My voice was hoarse from 3 months of disuse but it still worked. 

Percys eyes popped open and he looked at me in shock. Then he smiled. "I love you too. Now go to sleep. You're absolutely adorable when you sleep." 

I blushed again but settled down nestled in Percys arms and sighed consistently. I was his. He was mine. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to take him from me. I pushed even closer to him and closed my eyes falling into a beautiful sleep. Filled with dreams of me and Percy. 

7 was my new favourite number.


	15. Chapter 15

~Nicos POV~ 

I woke up with my head pounding. I sat up gingerly. Percy was already up moving around my room cleaning it. I frowned at him. My body didn't want to move. My mind was sluggish. None the less I lifted my hands slowly. 

"What the heck happened last night? My head is pounding." I signed. 

Percy chuckled shaking his head at me. "Yeah. Well it was game night and you seemed attracted to the drinking tiles so you got the most drunk and you absolutely cannot hold your liquor at all. You were practically drunk after a single shot and you puked most all of it up in the middle of the night. Here's some water and Ibuprofen for your head. Move slow and I'd avoid people today." 

I glared as I pulled my body out of bed and pulled some clothes on. Percy was right though. When my head popped out of the hole in my shirt I unconsciously shook my hair out of my face only to feel a stab of pain through my skull. I groaned putting a hand to my head as I stumbled backward. Percy chuckled as he helped me sit on the bed and handed me the water and pills. I downed both in a single gulp dry then took small sips of water. 

"Food." I signed. He sighed but led me out to the dining room. I sat down as Percy went into the kitchen to get me something to eat. 

"Hiya Nico!" A rather loud voice behind me interrupted my quiet, accompanied by a hand on my shoulder. 

I jumped. With the surprise, the anger and the flash a pain at the noise I acted without thinking. I turned and punched the offender in the nose. There was a sickening crunch under my knuckles as the nose broke. I cringed at the noise.  

"Gods Nico! What he heck was that?" The offender shouted. I kicked out hitting them in the chest and sent them flying to the other side of the room. 

"Nico!"  Percy whispered as he grabbed my elbow. I looked. I had just punched and kicked Jason. 

I turned to Percy. "Tell him I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to! He scared me and he talked really loud and I stopped thinking and just started hitting! Tell him I'm sorry. Please?" 

Percy nodded and walked over to Jason. He talked to him for a bit. There were angry glances exchanged and words I couldn't hear but eventually Percy turned to me. 

"He said he's sorry and that he understands. He didn't know you had such a bad hangover." He signed to me. 

I nodded and walked over to Jason handing him a square of Ambrosia. I had the shadows grab it for me from my room. After he ate it I helped him up and pulled him into a one sided hug. Meaning I hugged him and he kinda stood there with his hands at his side's.  He sighed mumbling something under his breath about me being too damn cute for my own good and hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled at him. Then Festus squeaked at me. Well I assumed he wanted me. I was the only one who could understand him. I gave Jason one last pat on the cheek them walked to the engine room. I had sneaked myself a bit of Ambroisa and felt better already. A screen rolled down from the ceiling and Italian scrolled across it rapidly. I took my time reading it them smiled. 

"What's that say?" Percy asked as he walked up behind me his arms twineing around my waist and hiding his face in my neck. 

"Nothing important. Just Leo. Don't worry he's fine." I signed. 

"Where is he?" 

"Can't say. I promised." 

"Did you swear on River Styx?" 

"No. But I treat all promises as though I did. I'm not telling you. End of story. Love you." 

Percy gave me an exasperated sigh and kissed my neck. I shivered and turned my head to capture his lips with my own. Once I accomplished that I turned in his arms gripping his hair in tight fists. His tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smirked knowing I had a bit of power over him as I denied. He whimpered asking again. This time I let him in. He attacked my mouth hungrily with so much force I actually took a step back. I attacked back, our tongues battling for dominance. I let him win, not because I liked it when he took charge. I would never tell him but it kind of turned me on. Then again, everything about Percy turned me on. He pulled me close running his hands down my back, over my butt -adding to the shivers already running all down my body- and grabbed my thighs yanking my up earning a small yelp to escape my lips only to be captured by his. Now Percy was holding my in the air with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripping my ass tightly. If he hadn't been kissing me senseless I would've been blushing like crazy at his touch. As it was I could barely remember my name. 

"Nico." My name was just a breath on his lips. "Gods Nico. How do you do is this to me?" 

I smiled into the kiss running my hands down his torso before slipping them under his shirt. I heard him take a sharp breath at the skin on skin contact. His kiss became even hungrier as my fingers gently traced the lines of his body feather light. I was teasing and I knew it but I wanted to make him squirm. My lips left his and took a little trip along his jaw, down his neck and across his collar bone. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder just to hear him gasp. Then I moved to the hollow at the base of his neck and gave it a small lick before I started nibbling and sucking. No easy feat, mind you, given that it was a hollow. But I made sure to leave a nice bright red mark that was guaranteed to last a while. A week at least. I pulled away to see Percy standing there head back and eyes closed. I wanted to taste more of his skin. With a decisive movement I tugged his shirt off. I couldn't go far given that he was holding my in the air but it was more than I had before and I made the most of it, trailing little kisses and leaving small marks here and there. All the while Percy was letting out quiet moans trying to muffle the sounds with his fist. Sliding out of his grip, I ducked my head down and traced my tongue around the indents of his abs. Percy took a shuddering breath and gripped my hair in tight fist. I smiled as I worked my way back to his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Once again he picked my up but he put me back down. Only this time I was on a desk. He broke our kiss to tug my shirt up over my head and was instantly back against my mouth. Before I knew what was happening I had Percys belt between my fingers and I was struggling to undo it and keep kissing him at the same time.

"Dude. Can you not do this in my office. My place of work? And here I thought you'd be waiting for me." I pulled away from Percy with a sharp gasp.

"Leo!" I tapped. He had taught me Morse Code because I wouldn't talk. It was a little after Percy had taken me to ASL classes. "How was it? Did it work? Are you happy? I'm so glad you're back. Sorry by the way. About... you know."

Leo laughed. I slipped off of his desk, pulled on my shirt and ran to him, pulling the Latino boy into a hug. Percy gave a small noise of disappointment and then one of shock. I pulled away from Leo to look at him. My boyfriends eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. I followed is gaze and saw a beautiful woman standing slightly behind Leo. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She looked at it weird. Leo leaned over and whispered in her ear. The girl took my hand in hers and gently shook it. 

"Hello. I'm Calypso. You must be Nico. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at me and I felt my tension melt away. 

"I'm Nico as you know. It's nice go meet you too Calypso." I tapped onto Leo's shoulder. He relayed my message. "And that's Percy." I turned to him but he hadn't moved. He still held that stupid look on his face. 

"Oh I know Percy. We've met before." Calypso smiled at him and he managed to smile back. 

"Hi C-C-Calypso." He stuttered. Then I recognized the look on his face. 

Old love.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nico come on! It's not like that! I promise!" Percy pleaded at me. 

I turned to him. "I'm not an idiot Percy. I know what love looks like! You love her. Or at least still have feelings for her. You can't fool me. I know you Percy. I know what love looks like."

Percy ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Nico freaking di'angelo. I don't love Calypso. I love you and only you. you are my one and only. I don't want Calypso. I want you! hy do you think I want Calypso. Nico please don't so this. Nico please."

"Gods how could I be so stupid? I wanted you for years. Years Percy. Fucking years. And then I got you. I was so happy. I thought that finally something was going my way. Then you said you loved me and I thought I would have you forever. But of course not. Gods Percy you don't know how much I love you! But I refuse to compete with Calypso. Because I know I will lose. I will lose you. I can't handle that I just can't."

"You win Nico! You fucking win! There! There's no competition I only want you! Please Nico stay with me. You're not stupid. You got me. You have me. Don't lose me. You don't have to. Please." Percy gripped my hands in his and pulled them to his chest. 

I slipped out of his grip. "Can you look me in the eye and swear to me on River Styx that you have no feelings for Calypso what so ever?" 

His mouth opened but nothing came out. Not a sound. I sighed and left,running down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going which was how I ended up downstairs in the stables clutching a black Pegasus and sobbing into his mane. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were the only animals who could handle my presence. He wickered and nudged me gently asking what was wrong. There were footsteps coming from above us. Blackjack was the only horse down here so it had to be Percy. I pulled away and shook my head at the Pegasus, telling him I didn't want to be known. Then I promptly dove behind a couple sacks of feed. 

"Oh Blackjack, the worst thing just happened to me! Nico broke up with me." Pause. "Yes the little black haired one who smells like death that you learned to love. It's all because of Calypso. Gods I hate her now. But I don't. Dammit. What do I do? Nicos right in a sense. I do have feelings for Calypso. But they're minor. What I feel for Nico is so much stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I just wish I could figure all this out. Here's some apples. I've got to go. There's Rocky Road ice cream upstairs with my name on it. Bye buddy. And stop calling me boss already!"  With a small humorless chuckle Percy shuffled back upstairs. 

I emerged from my hiding spot and went slowly back to Blackjack pulling some sugar cubes out of my pocket and handing them to him. He ate them eagerly and pushed his head into my chest. I scratched him behind the ears and pushed myself halfway up the stairs before shadow traveling to the bathroom. Animals don't like me in general but they really hate it when I shadow travel around them. I stripped and stepped into the scalding water wishing I could wash away all my troubles with some lavender scented soap. Hmm. Must be Pipers. I love lavender. After my shower I dressed again and headed out into the hallway where I ran into Leo. 

"Hey Nico!" He smiled brightly at me. "Hey parden this but why do you look so dead man? What happened?" He held his hand out to me. 

I took it mine for a brief second before pulling away slightly and tapping on his palm. "I broke up with Percy. It is absolutely killing me right now. I knew he still had feelings for Calypso from when he met her a long time ago. I can't compete with Calypso, Leo. I just can't. But not being with Percy is killing me. All I want to do is lay in my bed and eat ice cream. Gods I feel like a girl. It's so bad that if a monster came up to me I wouldn't even try. I'd just as happily spend eternity with my father. Leo what do I do?" 

"Whoa man. Whoa. That's tough. I think you need to give Percy a bit of time to sort out his feelings then get back to him. I know you live him and I know he loves you. You'll end up together again. Aphrodite wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and I pulled him into a hug. 

I told Jason that he was the only one who knew that I liked Percy back before Percy himself knew, but in reality, Leo knew long before anybody. I trusted Leo with everything and told him everything. I spent a lot of time in he Hepheastus cabin. They actually liked me there so I was never told on. 

"Do you want me to bring Cookie Dough to your room?" Leo asked after pulling away. I nodded vigorously. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I smiled at him nodding my thanks. 

He left and I went to my room immediately curling up in my bed and grabbing my IPod. Scrolling through my playlist I decided on one of my favorites, putting in my headphones and turning up my volume one notch under full blast. Don't Mess With Ouija Boards. Perfect. I sighed closing my eyes. Percys face popped up underneath my eyelids. This was gonna be hard. Where was Leo with my ice cream already???


	17. Chapter 17

*Percy POV *

Sometimes I could punch Nico in the face. Not really though. I could never intentionally hurt him. But sometimes I could get pretty angry at him. Like now. But even angry I still loved him to death. 

"Ugh! Nico why???" 

I hit my head on my wall repeatedly until Frank (my neighbour) started yelling at me. I just wanted my Nico back. I sent an angry thought in the direction of Aphrodite as I curled myself up on my bed. Gods I hated my bed. I needed a shower. I grabbed some clothes and headed in. There was someone in the stall next to me. Piper I think by the lavender shampoo smell. Although Nicos hair sometimes smelt like lavender. But only if you buried your nose in it. I choked back a sudden sob, emitting a small whine sounding like a puppy that just got kicked. Biting my fist I started the water, resolving not to cry anymore. 

        *** (No more shower time *sigh* But do you know who was in the shower next to him?) 

Fully dressed and mostly presentable (I still had red puffy eyed and a red nose but I can't do anything about them) I made my way to the dining room and grabbed a pomegranate from the bowl of fruit. I wasn't going to eat it because I don't like them but I wanted to hold it. The red fruit rememinded me of my lost, dark Nico. Gods everything reminded me of Nico. I dropped my head on the table with a loud bang and a groan.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna lose what little brain cells you have Seaweed Brain." A familiar voice behind me made me jump slightly, but I didn't bother looking up. "Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth laid a hand on my back but I moved away from her touch. 

"Not my back. Please." I whispered. It was a sensitive area and all Nicos. " I just- Nico just- Its all Calypsos- Oh Annabeth I just want Nico back!" I began sob again cursing myself in ancient Greek.  

"Did I hear my name?" A soft hesitant voice entered the dining room followed by the small body of Calypso. "Have I don't something wrong?" 

I looked up sharply, unconsciously scrambling to the other side of the room. Away from her. She made Nico leave me. All this pain, this heart break was her fault. Every last minute of it. I grabbed Riptide and started to her shaking figure. An arm stopped me. I practically growled in frustration. 

"Perseus you aren't thinking. Give me that!" Annabeth took Riptide from my hands and pushed me back a few feet. I struggled against her. "Stop it. You don't want to hurt her!" 

"I do! I want her to feel what I feel! She took my Nico from me! The one good thing in my life! It's all your fault! You took him!" I collapsed against Annabeth. "I just want him back. I just want Nico back." 

"You'd better go. I'll talk to him. And try and steer clear of him for a bit okay? He's just sad." I heard Annabeth say as she pushed the hair from my eyes and gently stroked my head. She made sure to stay away from my back. But it didn't comfort me much. 

I just wanted Nico.


	18. Chapter 18

Calypso's POV (yeah I know. Weird right?) 

I hurried from the dining room with a hand over my mouth, struggling to keep the tears in. The look of pure hatred in Percys eyes when he rushed at me as he drew his sword from his pocket scared me. That was not how I imagined our reunion. The salty water in my eyes blurred my vision which is how I found myself sprawled across the floor after only about 20 steps. 

"Oh Caly! So sorry! Here grab my hand." 

I looked up to find Leo with a small smile on his face. Grabbing my hand, he hauled me up. I felt the familiar tingle that spread from my hand to my arm and on from there. I didn't let go when I was up right. On the contrary I tightened my grip. When Leo saw the tears that were slowly falling down my face he pulled me into a hug. 

"Hey hey! It's okay I really didn't mean to run into I'm so sorry! What can I do? Don't cry." He began to rub soft circles on my back. 

I chuckled. "Its not you Leo!" He sighed in relief. "It's Percy-"

"I'll kill him!" 

"No Leo. It's kind of my fault any way." Then I told him everything that had happened in the dining room. 

He nodded. "Oh. That makes sense. Nico told me they broke up. He's really sad about it. Little bitch ate all of my Cookie Dough ice cream. And then some. Ugh. But yeah, anyway I understand why he did what he did." 

"Well I don't. Would you care to explain please?" I asked as we began to walk. He didn't speak again until we got to his room. He closed and locked the door behind us. "Is it that big of a deal?" I was confused as to why he took such precautions. 

"Yes." Was all he said. We sat on his bed and he took a deep breath. "Well you see Percy and Nico have been dating for a good while and they were really serious. Completely head-over-heels for each other. And the love just kept growing and growing until you could practically feel it in the room when ever they walked in. They couldn't got 2 minutes would some kind of contact. I got bored. I counted. And then I brought you here. Which wasn't a problem. Until Percy saw you. Nico realized that Percy still had feelings for you, from back when he was on Ogygia. (Sorry if I spelt that wrong. I'm upstairs and too lazy to go downstairs to check my spelling...) And Nico had just began to believe that Percy was finally his and only his. Finally free of Annabeth and all his, so he was completely devastated. He broke it off because he didn't want to compete with you. He likes you, he really does, he just doesn't think he could compete with you. He thinks he'd lose. So they're both heartbroken and taking it different ways. Nicos sitting in his room crying and watching chick-flicks and eating all my freaking ice cream and Percys moping around and crying. So that's why Percy blew up. It wasn't your fault. He's just mad that he still has a little feelings for you. I'd talk to them both. Nico first. Give Percy some time." 

I nodded. And gave him a small kiss before getting up and leaving, looking for Nicos room. It wasn't hard to find. It was the room with black fog drifting out from under the door and the sound of a movie and sobbing. I tentatively knocked. The door opened and I stepped in. Nico didn't look like he had gotten up which confused me. Was there someone else in here? No. Just us. The door closed behind me, making me jump. I whirled around. No one. Okayyyyyy. Scary. I perched gently on the edge of the bed where Nico was laying with a laptop on his lap. 

"Nico?" He looked up briefly, letting me know he was listening and paused is movie. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen at all. I just wanted to be with Leo and talk to you all. Leo told me so much about you guys. You especially. You mean  lot to him. He considers you a brother. And Percy is one of his best friends. He told about how happy he was when you two got together, he was smiling so hard I thought his face was going to rip in half. When Leo and I walked in on you two in the control room I smiled. You guys fit together so perfectly and were so happy where you are. I really didn't want this to happen I'm so sorry and I don't expect you to like me, or forgive me or anything really I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I'm going to try my best to fix this. Percy misses you really bad. Today I walked into the dining room and he was crying. When he saw me his first reaction was to run to the other side of the room. Then he got mad. He was screaming about how it was all.my fault and that  I took his Nico away, and in a way he's right. It is my fault. If I had kept my word to myself than he wouldn't have feelings for me and you guys would still be together and we'd all be happily eating dinner and laughing together. I'm so sorry Nico." I stood and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched but relaxed. "Don't give up on him Nico. He needs you. And if I may, I think you need him too."

Then I left. Next to seek out Percy and hope I don't get stabbed.


	19. Chapter 19

~Nicos POV~

I groaned and rolled over throwing out my arm. It met a pillow. It had been 2 weeks since I broke it off with Percy and despite all the ice cream I had eaten (I literally only at ice cream for two weeks save for a couple pomegranates) I had actually lost weight. Lots of it. Too much. But I couldn't be bothered with that. What really sucked was that the nightmares were back. And there was no one to fight them off for me. No one to cuddle with. No one's breathing or heartbeat to calm me down. I groaned and rolled over accidentally falling off of my bed. I cursed in my head and signed some pretty nasty things to my wall. Calypso 's speech made my hurt for Percy even worse. I could slap her. Kidding though. That's undignified. Plus Leo would kill me. I pulled myself off the floor and grabbed a shirt pulling it on. I looked down. It was a blue shirt. Percys. I didn't own colour. Percy probably left it in my room when he slept in here once and it got buried. I pulled the collar to my nose and inhaled. Yupp. Percy. I sighed not wanting to leave my room. But I'm out of ice cream. I looked at my floor. There were so many littered empty ice cream cartons just laying about. I sighed and walked out. I was too tired to shadow travel. I just hoped I wouldn't run into anyone. My steps were naturally silent so I didn't worry about that and luckily for me I knew Leo went on a grocery stop yesterday so the giant freezers should be stocked. Those things were huge. You could fit Festus in there back when he was actually a dragon! But that's besides the point. The point was that it should have a shit ton of ice cream. My suspicions were proved correct when I opened the door. I smiled into the cold. My element. Cold and dark. Like my soul. Jk I don't have one. I frowned and smacked my hand. Percy hated it when I said that. I sagged against the frame of the freezer as memories flooded my mind. So many times with Percy when he decided to tell me that I was beautiful, or that I looked so cute when I blushed, or that when we died we'd spend eternity in Elysium together just talking and laughing. A weak smiled ghosted my lips as tears spilled over. Oh my. This was gonna be a 2 carton night. I grabbed a Cookie Dough and a Cookies and Cream. I liked cookies. I often baked them. I had started baking them blue just for Percy. Another wave of memories. Another carton added to the list. I sighed and left, kicking the door closed with my foot. And headed down the hall. 

"Nico?" I stopped as a voice floated down the hall. A very familiar voice. "Nico is that ice cream?" 

I turned to look at Percy and nodded. still juggling my ice cream and a spoon I had grabbed on the way out. He came over and grabbed  the cartons from me so I can sign back to him. 

"Yes." I signed. "It was a triple carton night apparently. You don't have to carry all of them. I can hold one or two of them under my arms."

Percy shook his head. "No it's okay. I like helping you. Oh um sorry I didn't mean to make it weird." 

I smiled at him and ushered him into my room. He set the ice cream on my bed and whistled. I blushed and collected the empty ones. 

"Eat a few things of ice cream Neeks?" He asked smiled. I glared and gave him the finger. "Feisty as ever I see." His eyes widened. "Oh hey Neeks?  Can you stay here for a second? I'll be right back!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Where the heck else am I going to be? This is my room Percy! Gosh!" 

He smiled. "Shut up! Just hold on." And like that he was gone. 

Out of the blue a thought popped into my head. It's Valentine's Day. That made me groan. Then Percy was knocking on my door. It sounded more like he was kicking the door. I used the shadows and opened it. Percy seemed to be holding something behind his back. 

"So um Nico. You know it's Valentine's Day and I got you something. And before you say anything I wanted to. I needed to. So any way. Here." 

He pulled a bunch of flowers out from behind his back. My jaw dropped. He got me flowers. My hands shook as I reached out to grab them. They were beautiful. Lillies, and other water flowers I couldn't name cause I wasn't  a son of Poseidon. My mouth flopped open and closed and my eyes filled with tears. 

"Hold on there's more. Don't kill me. He was too cute." Then Percy proceeded to pull a puppy out from behind his back. I gasped. "Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus had puppies and I saw him and thought, yes. He's perfect. So I got him for you. He was adorable and he was the only one that was black. He kind of reminds me of Greyons (once again on spelling, sorry) dog, but more reminded me more of you. I hope you like him. And I wanted to tell you that I love you" He looked me in the eye. "I swear on River Styx, I have no feelings for Calypso and I love only you." Percy blushed and looked down.

I set my flowers on my bed and pulled Percy into a hug, squishing the dog. Tears were flowing freely and my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even sign. The puppies two heads were perfect for licking both mine and Percys face at the same time. I pulled away and laughed, grabbing the dog and hugged him to my chest. I grabbed Percys hand and opened my mouth.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Percys POV

I pulled my arms tighter around Nicos waist. I had lost him many times before and I was determined not to do it again. Looking down I saw that his face  had contorted from one filled with peace, to one of pain. 

"Nico?" I whispered gently. No reply. He shifted in my hold. "Nico? Neeks? Come on. Wake up. It's okay. Wake up Nico." 

He didn't wake up. He only whined and began to flail around. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Gently at first, then harder when he didn't respond. His hand shot out, catching me in the face. I gave a small grunt of pain then pinned his arms down, and climbed onto him, straddling his waist. Nicos face contorted with pain and fear. 

"Nico? Baby? Neeks? Don't make me slap you. I'll slap you! No I won't. That'd be mean. Nico. Wake. Up." 

His eyes popped open as he let out a strangled moan. Tears slid down his face as I gathered him in my arms, climbing off and pulling him onto my lap. Gently stroking his hair and whispering quiet, soothing words to him. His whimpering soon quieted and stopped. He pulled back a little bit and looked at me. 

"Thanks." I smiled. He frowned. "What happened to your face?" I looked away from him. "I did that didn't I? I did. I can see it in your eyes. Why can't I be normal? Why can't I stop hurting you? I'm always hurting you causing you pain. That's why I left. I wanted you to be happy. You can't be happy when you're in pain. Gods why can't I stop hurting you." 

I grabbed Nicos hands, stopping him from ripping his hair out. "Stop it." He opened his mouth. "No. I said stop. Don't you ever ever, say that! Don't. I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again. The only way you hurt me is when you leave me. Sure, you may have punched me in the face on accident, but that's surface pain. I don't care about that. I've punched Jason in the face before but we're still friends. Okay? I love you and physical pain is nothing compared to the pain of having you not with me. When you leave me it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, stomped on by Cerberus, chewed on by Mrs. O'Leary, poisoned by a Manticore and then run over by a garbage truck. I'm a demi-god Nico. I've been in fights. I've been punched, kicked, clawed, almost swallowed, and stabbed. This is nothing. It didn't scratch and it probably won't even bruise. And when I almost died, it was my fault. I pushed you into letting me take your shift and I felt guilty about it and so I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault not yours. Stop beating yourself up about it Neeks. I love you just the way you are. Dark, gloomy, adorable, funny and right next to me." 

Nico looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Percy. I needed that." He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep. You're tired." He hummed quietly at me as I laid us down on our sides, not letting him go. "Sweet dreams." 

*** TIME SKIP.(Hehehe I like time skips. Reminds me of Doctor Who. Love that. NO SPOILERS I'M ONLY ON SEASON 5! Enjoy(: )

"Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Perseus Jackson! Get the fuck up! Gods I hate mornings." 

I groaned and rolled over wrapping my arms around Nicos waist. "Shhhhh go back to sleep. I'm tired." I nuzzled my face into the crook of Nicos neck making him squirm and giggle. I smiled to myself, proud that I had managed to make the son of Hades giggle. 

He stretched in my grip before curling back into me. "We really should get up and go say hi to everyone at least." He murmured, rolling over and pushing his face into my chest. 

"A couple hours won't hurt anybody. It's okay. Just sleep." I said into his hair. 

"A couple hours. Ha. More like all day. But okay. I don't mind. I love you Percy." 

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to being licked. I groaned and tried to move away, but the tongue followed me. 

"Percy! The the hell dude? Let me sleep..." I grumbled trying to fight the offender off with my morning breath. No such luck. 

"S'not me! S'the dog I swear." 

I cracked an eye open to check. Then smiled. I had momentarily forgot that Percy got me a dog. A midnight black dog with two heads. Son of Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary. My two favourite dogs. This little guy seemed to take after his mother in the sense that he wouldn't stop licking. I let out a small chuckle as I stretch, scratched and got out of bed, pulling on some clothes. Then I shadow traveled to Percys room to get him clothes, because I knew he'd be in my bed for as long as he could. And because I'm awesome like that. When I got back, he was laying in my bed curled into an almost fetal position with my dog pushed against his chest. One head was laying on the bed next to its own legs and the other was pushed up against Percys neck. It seemed that I was going to have a bit of competition for that certain piece of real estate. I quietly pulled out my scratch pad and out lined everything and set it aside. I'd finish it later. 

"Percy. Get up." I whispered gently shaking his shoulders. "Peeeeeeeercy. Get up. Don't make me shadow travel you in your boxers again. 'Cause I'll do it. And you know I will." He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in my side of the pillow. I heard him inhale deeply. 

"Smells good. Lavender-ish." 

"That's creepy Percy. Up up." He groaned and shook his head. "Percy if you get up I'll give you a kiss. After you brush your teeth of course. Death Breath." 

"Hey!" He pulled himself out of bed with a groan. "Only I get to call you that. It doesn't work with me. Duh." 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just get up."  

"5 minutes. Please. Nico. Baby. Please." He whined. 

"If you promise never to call me baby again, then I'll give you 10." I turned my head to see him nodding vigorously into my pillow. Then he held out a hand in my direction. "No. I'm not laying with you. You'll never let me up!" 

"Please! Just let me hold you! Don't make me sing. Better yet, come sing to me. Please?" Percy had put on his dying-baby-seal eyes. I gave in with a sigh, and slid under the covers next to him.

"Do you have a song preference?" I whispered to him. He shook his head. I was dimly aware of the sleeping dog in between us. He pushed his wet dog nose in my chest. "Okay let me think for a bit okay." 

"Okay. I don't mind. Any song. Love you." He mumbled. He had re buried his face into the pillow, but this time his side given that I was laying on my side. 

"Love you too." I said with a smile. "I'll sing some of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol." 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

He was put like a light. I smiled. After writing him a note and putting it on his clothes that were on the dresser, I left and headed out to get some breakfast. When I got there I grabbed a bagel and stuck it in the toaster. Leo walked in. I smiled at him and hopped up on the counter. He took a seat near me and smiled back. (A/N Leo is this and Nico is this. Just so you know. You may continue)

How are Nico?

Good. Just woke up. Percys still asleep. 

You guys got back together? 

Yeah. Yesterday. He got me flowers and a dog. He caught me on my like, 20th carton of Cookie Dough. 

Leo let out a laugh and I cracked a wider smile.

Good. I know how much you've missed him. 

I gave a sigh with a dreamy look in my eyes. 

Yeah. How are you and Calypso? She's every bit  beautiful as you countlessly described. I think I could learn to like her again. 

Good. She's important to me. It's a bit fun, teaching her the mortal ways. I feel smart for once. 

That's because you are smart, stupid. You're a genius, Leo. Don't doubt yourself. You built the Argo. You built Festus. You are amazing. You're smart and handsome and a joy to be around. If I ever hear you down grading yourself again, I will whip you with a Fury whip. Twice. Don't you test me boy. 

Leo chuckled a bit. 

Thanks Nico. I know it's not manly at all, but can I have a hug?

I rolled my eyes and dint even privilege him with an answer. I just hopped off the counter and enveloped him in my arms. Tapping on his back I said, You can always have a hug, Leo. 

"Trying to steal my boyfriend their Valdez?" Leo jolted away from and I made my way to Percy. "Hey Neeks." I punched his shoulder gently and pulled him down into a hug. 

"Be nice to Leo. He's my friend." 

"Fine. But only because I love you." I pulled back and gave him a small smile and a wink. "Now I do believe that you promised me a kiss. And yes, I did brush my teeth." 

I leaned in slowly and connected our lips. He pushed against me until I had backed up against a wall. Percy forced a knee between my legs and rested it against my lower thigh, as I slid a hand up his shirt, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Guys, I was gonna have breakfast!" Leo complained. 

We ignored him. He left with a grumble. Percy flicked his tongue arcoss my bottom lip begging for entrance. I denied. He gave a small whine and began to move his knee higher. I gasped and he took advantage of my open mouth, slipping his tongue in. I moaned into him. He answered by catching my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently. I arched my back and pushed against him. His knee went higher still and began to rub small circles. My hands flew to his shoulders as I gripped them tightly, my nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. (A/N I'm writing this in band class just fyi). Percy pulled away and looked down at me, his knee never stopping. My moans increased as my back arched yet again, this time staying  arched. My hands left his shoulders and moved to the wall by my head, then to my side's, then to Percys chest. They couldn't decide where to go and I had no control over them. He smiled over me and gently stroked my face. 

"Percy, please. Gods. Yes. Peeeeeercy." I couldn't even make full sentences come out of my mouth. 

I was a wreck and a small, dark part of my brain was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. But I had long since stopped listening to the stupid part. And so I continued to let out small moans and push closer to Percy. But now I think I was getting too much attention. So as a way to get even, so I let my hand fall down from Percys chest a little past his hips until I hit a bulge in his pants. He gasped and pushed closer to me. I smiled as he completely stilled any movement he was previously making. His breath caught short and his eyelids dropped halfway in a lustful gaze, that only succeeded in turning me on more. 

"Nico. What are you doing?" Percy asked in a husky voice when my hand began to move. "Nico, baby." 

I stopped my hand. Percys eyes popped open and and whined a little bit. I frowned at him.  Then I moved away to the pantry, pulled out some cereal, grabbed milk and a bowl and made myself some break fast. Percys eyes followed my every movement. He sat next to me with a bewildered look on his face. I scowled at him. 

"I told you not to call me baby. But you did. Now you're done. I'm mad too." I complained with a pout. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't think! Do you know what you were doing to me?"  Percy threw up his hands with an exasperated sigh. "Come on Neeks, I really am sorry." 

"Yes I know what I was doing! Exactly what you were doing to me, moments before. And I guess I'll forgive you. Only cause I love you. Gods, count yourself lucky."

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "I already do." He whispered in my ear. I didn't know what to do, other than to blush deeply at the compliment. I needed to change the subject. 

"So what should I name the dog?"


	22. Chapter 22

~Nicos POV 

I wanted to do something for Percy. Something amazing. He had gotten me flowers and an adorable dog for Valentine's day and I hadn't done anything. 

"Nico, hello? Wow, you're lost to the world." I shook my head and focused on Percys face."Oh hello! Welcome back to the land of the living! How was your vacation?" 

I glared at him. "Don't sass me Jackson. I was just spacing out. Thinking about something. Now, what do you want?" 

"Wow. Grouchy. And to think that I wanted to give you a hug. Wow." He shook his head. 

"Shut up." I nudged his ribs with my elbow and smiled up at him. 

"Can I have a kiss? Or a hug? A look? Anything? Love?" 

I gave Percy a big smile and reached over and pulled him into a hug. After I pulled away, I pressed my lips gently against his, in a loving, yet still passionate kiss. Percy was the first to pull away. 

"Wow. Okay. All 3? I must be special. Or are you just in a good mood?" 

I frowned at him "Don't question me. Just embrace it." I put on another smile, but his words bugged me.

Was I really only nice when I was happier? Was I mean when I wasn't happy? I didn't mean to be. Wow I'm a crappy boyfriend. My teeth found my bottom lip and chewed gently. Percy reached forward and pulled it out of my mouth. 

"Let go silly. Or you'll chew all the way through." He gave me a small concerned smile. "You okay Neeks?" I nodded. 

"I have to go talk to Jason, okay? I might not see you 'till like way later today. Don't worry, I'm not dead, I promise. I just have something to do. Trust me okay?" Percys head moved up and down in approval slowly. Hesitantly. Good as I can get right now. "Thanks. Love you. Remember that. I love you! Bye." I kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Just a small peck, but it held all my love. I felt Percy smile under my lips before I pulled away. 

"Love you too, goofball." He said as I hurried from the room, grabbing my bagel on the way. 

As soon as I was out of sight, I began to run. I ran all the way to Jason's cabin, just barely beating Piper there. 

"Sorry Pipes, but I need him for today. Go hang out with Percy. He's lonely. Thanks. Love you. Bye." With that I pushed into Jason's room and shut the door. "Grace, I need your help. I want to do something for Percy. And I have an idea, but I don't know where to do it." 

"Spill." 

(Time skipy cause y'all gotta wait for the surprise! Hehehe. Don't worry you'll love it!) 

I pulled myself out of the shadows and summoned a few skeletons. 

"Build this please." I asked putting the blue print in front of them. "Try not to make too much noise. I can hold off the demigods but if Chiron comes, we're screwed. Okay?" They nodded and began to work. If I just surrounded the cabin in dark feelings the kids would stay away, and I could take a nap. I think that's a good idea. Just lay down in this bed. Ohh it smells like Percy. Bonus. Sleepy time. 

(Another time skip. Kinda. Well more of a POV skip. Both. Both is good.) 

*Percys POV

Where was Neeks? I missed him. A lot. More than I thought I would. He said he needed to talk to Jason. Maybe he knows where he is. I pulled myself out of Nicos bed and made my way to Jason's cabin. I knocked. No answer. Hmm. I guess I'll take a shower then. 

"Jackson? That you?" I heard a voice come from the stall next me. 

"Sup Grace? Have you seen Nico? He said he needed to tall to you. I kind of miss him a lot and its only been like 3 hours." 

"Wow. Whipped. Just saying. Yes I have seen him. He came to talk to me about something and then he left. Don't worry though okay? He's fine. I just IM'd him and he's doing great. Seemed really excited about something." 

"Oh. Okay." There was an awkward silence.

Then I got an idea. I pulled a bit of water and formed a ball. Then I dropped the temperature. And then I sent it flying over the wall and straight onto Jason's head. I knew he'd get mad and probably try and get even, but his reaction was so worth it. He jumped so high, I saw him over the wall, then he started screaming curses in Latin and Greek at me. I was too busy laughing to pay any attention. Then I heard a small chuckle. I looked up. Nico. Iris message. 

"Hi Neeks. Where are you?" 

"I'm at camp. And you're in the shower. And Jason's still screaming . Get dressed okay? I'll be in my room. JASOM SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK TO PERCY GODDAMN DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Jason's scream suddenly stopped. 

"Sorry, Nico." His voice was meek. 

"Thank you. Bye Percy. Love you. Get dressed and meet me in my room. Love you." 

"Love you too. Be there soon. Bye." I swiped my hand through the mist, cutting off our connection.  

I turned off the water and reached for my towel. Nothing. Jason stole my towel. That Bastard. I could kill him. I turned on the water again and made a pair of shorts. And darkened  the water. That should do. I walked to my room. Locked. Are you kidding me? 

"Percy? Why are you wearing water for shorts?" 

I turned around. "Nico! Hi! I've missed you!" I pulled him into a hug. "To answer your question, Jason took my towel and locked my bedroom door. Would you mind shadowing me in?" He pulled me closer and suddenly we were in my room. "Thanks." I pulled Nico in and gave him a kiss. "Now shoo. I have to get changed. See you in your room." 

He nodded and was gone. I quickly put some clothes on and made my way to his room, knocking gently. The door opened for me and I stepped in closing it quietly. 

"Come here. I have something to show you. I hope you like it." Nico looked nervous. He held out his hand to me and I saw that he was shaking. 

"I'm sure I'll love it. Don't worry." I tried to ease him with a smile as I grabbed is outstretched hand. He returned the favor, with a squeeze. 

I closed my eyes as Nico took us into the shadows and when I opened them we were in my cabin at camp. There was something different though. There was a glow. And the smell of salt was stronger than before. Nico gestured for me to turn around and I did. Oh. My. Gods. 

"How did you-Why-Nico-This is-Are you- I love you too." I pulled him into a tight hug, almost crushing him. He had made my entire wall a fish tank filled with a ton of different types of fish. It was filled with saltwater and he had arranged the coral to shape the words 'I Love You Percy'. 

"When I sung you Chasing Cars, it got stuck in my head and little pieces stuck. Like the part that says 

"I don't quite know   
how to say   
how I feel.   
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough." 

And they're right. I say 'I love You' so much. It has meaning, yeah, but not as much as I'd like. And you got me a dog, who I named Cane by the way, and flowers for Valentine's day and I got you nothing. I felt really bad. I know you said I didn't need to, but I did. I wanted to show you how much I really did love you. You got me flowers, so I thought it was only fair to put water flowers in there. And I know that water calms you and you love fish, so. Yeah. I love you Perce.Another part I couldn't get out of my head was,"

"All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your   
Perfect eyes  
They're all I can see." 

"Because you're eyes are perfect. I love them. They're amazing. Piper has nothing on you. I just, I just love you so much Percy, and I don't know if you know that. I fucking love you Perseus Jackson. I really do." And the he tugged me down for a kiss. 

"I love you too." I whispered back.


	23. Chapter 23

~Nicos POV~

He liked it. He actually liked it. I was sweating mad about whether or not he would. But he did. I was so happy he got it. I was pretty sure he understood about how much I loved him. I had kissed him until I couldn't breath. And then I kissed him some more. It was the next day and we were in my room. Percy was playing with my dog and I was finishing the sketch I had started of Percy sleeping, with Cane curled up against him.

"What did you name him again?"

"Cane." I said, not paying much attention. "Its Italian for dog. I was bouncing around Lupo for a while but I thought Cane sounded cooler." I gave a shrug as I put the finishing touches on the picture, shading the small space between man and dog. "Here. Put this in my folder please." I tore out the sketch and handed it to Percy.

"Okay." He popped up from the ground and grabbed the paper, staring. "You creep."

I looked up sharply. "Excuse me?"

"Just casually drawing people while they sleep, Nico. That's a bit odd." Percy chuckled at me.

I pushed out my bottom lip in a pout. "You guys were cute." He just laughed again. "You don't like it?" Now I was playing dirty. You don't get to call me creepy. I sniffed quietly, as if I didn't want Percy to hear me.

"Oh no! Nico I love it! I was just poking fun, I swear. Nico, don't cry! Please?" His eyes widened as he came over and wrapped an arm around me, but I put my back to him.

"I'm not crying you idiot!" I made my voice thick so Percy would think my statement untrue. And he did. He fell for it. Man I was having such fun.

"Neeks! Oh no, what do I do, I'm so sorry! I swear I love it! I'll frame it if you want me to. Hang it on the wall above my bed!"

"Really?" I felt him nod furiously. "You would do that for me?" Then I turned around, a big smile on my completely dry face.

"Nico, I hate you. That was cruel. Mean. Not nice. How do you live with yourself??? You'll be having the bed to yourself tonight!" He scolded. He put his back to me now. 

I scoffed. "Percy, you can't go a night with out me or my bed. So, forgive me if I don't quite believe you."

"Shut up."

I sat a bit and wrapped my arms around Percys waist and pushed my head into his neck. "Don't be mad, Percy. I don't like it. Please?"

"Shut up. Stop doing that. I'm supposed to be mad at you. You're not helping." He complained. But he didn't move.

I took it as a sign to continue. "Please?" I whispered, my lips ghosting over the shell if his ear. I felt him shiver under me.

A mumbled 'Fuck it' from Percy was my only warning before he turned around, connecting our lips. I was shocked and sat still without moving a muscle for a moment. Not even a moment. Less than a moment. Half a moment. Ish. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height. We kissed for what seemed like hours, until a wet nose was thrust under my chin. I let out a small squeal as I ripped myself away from Percy. It was Cane. I scowled at the puppy and wiped my chin. 

"You know, you suck." Cane just tilted his head to the side at my words. I let a smile slip onto my lips. "And you look just like a confused Percy right now." 

"Hey!" Percy objected. "I don't look like a dog. You're mean." I laughed. After a minute, he joined in. And Cane started to bounce around, barking from both heads. "Okay okay. Fine. I do. Just a little." 

I lifted my eyebrow high. "A little?" He pouted at me. "Oh Percy, I'm kidding!" I pulled him into a hug. "Don't make that face at me. I've told you that's cheating. Cheating is prophibited. Bad, Percy."

"That's a big word..." He mumbled in my ear. 

"IT MEANS THAT IT'S NOT ALLOWED HERE. OKAY?" Came a yell from outside my room. Then Leo burst through the door. "Well hello there love birds. How are we today?" 

"Leo? Really? When did you get so smart?" I tapped, an eyebrow high. 

He feigned hurt. "Excuse me! I am a genius! And I don't deserve your words? Rude." 

"Okay lets not exaggerate. Take what you can get okay?" I laughed at his expression. "What did you need?" 

"Oh. Uhhh, Calypso wanted to know if you guys wanted to stop by her room and have some food... Not much cause Hazels gonna cook and you know how she gets when you don't eat her food. But she wants to apologize to the both of you. Percy? Try not to kill her again okay?" 

I looked up at Percy shocked. "You tried to kill Calypso? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane???" 

He held up his hands and began to sign back. "It was when you left. You were right. I did still like Calypso at that point but I was rejecting those feelings. I was angry when I saw her and they erupted in my stomach. I didn't want to look at her. I wanted her to feel the hurt I felt. I was in so much pain when you left. I was a wreck. I was a mistake and I tried to say sorry, but she wisely stayed away from me." 

I nodded slowly then turned to Leo. "Well be there."

He nodded back then left. I grabbed my sketch book and curled up in Percys lap. Cane licked my face and snuggled next to me. I laid a hand on him and started thinking. What to draw? I had the biggest urge to put the pencil to the paper but not a clue as to what to draw. I absolutely hated this feeling. Cue my groan.

"How about Cane? Me?" Percy knew me too well. "Piper?" I glared. That was a no. "Sorry can't help you." 

"I know. It's not your fault. Let's go to Calypsos. I'm hungry." 

"We're not due for another hour." He was confused. 

"Yeah. But I'm hungry." I stressed the last. It was rare that I ever actually want to eat. He sighed. 

"Alright. Let's go. She can't get too mad." He shrugged. 

I shoved Cane off of me and stood. I had to change me shirt. Hmmm. Which one did I want? The black one, the black one, or maybe the black one. Huh. I think, I'll go with the black one. I shrugged my off my shirt and grabbed one from my drawer. Suddenly there were warm hands on my stomach. A noise escaped my throat. A noise of surprise. I turned so they were on my back and looked up at him. Percy smiled down at me and leaned, brushing his lips against mine. 

"No. We can't. Let's go. I don't want to get distracted." I whined. Percy hummed at me. "Off. Down boy." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Came sit. I pushed Percy away reluctantly. 

"Fine. I see how it is. Be that way. I'm off." He moved back, a hurt expression on his face. 

"Percy. Stop." I grabbed his arm. He stopped but didn't look at me. "Don't pretend that you don't know how much I love you and your lips. Don't stand here and act like you don't know that I'd gladly stand here, glued to your face for hours. Don't pretend that I would actually reject you.You know that I love you. So stop being a baby, turn around and kiss me you jackass." I pulled on his arm and yanked him to my height sealing his mouth with mine. Percy was stiff at first but melted to me soon. I pulled away. "Now. Calypsos." He nodded slightly winded. 

I pulled on my shirt and stepped into the hallway, both Percy and Cane on my heels. After numerous attempts at getting the dog to stay, I sighed and said 'screw it' letting him come with. Soon we were at her door. I opened it with a smile aimed at Percy. When I looked in the room I saw something that would be seared into my brain for forever. Calypso was on her bed wrapped around Leo their mouths sealed together. A small moan slipped from her mouth.  I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. 

"Well hello love birds."


	24. Chapter 24

Leo coughed. "Um. Hello guys."

Percy nudged me, but I just couldn't stop laughing. The laughs were just bubbling out of my throat with out my permission. I tried to stop, I really did. But every time I thought of Calypsos face when they noticed us I lost it, doubling over and clutching at my side's. Percy was fighting off a smile as he kept elbowing me. After a good 5 minutes, I had managed to hold back a bit.

"Sorry!" I signed still chuckling occasionally. "Sorry! I'm trying. I promise. Her face!" The thought sent me into another fit of giggles as we moved to a table standing awkwardly around it while I continued to laugh quietly.

Percy sighed, smiling at me then turned to Calypso. "Sorry we're early. Nico was actually hungry for once, so we thought it'd be good to get food in his stomach while we can. I usually have to force feed him. We can come back later if you want..." We started backing out.

"No, no you guys are okay. Stay. I have the food ready. Sit." We sat. Even Cane and Leo sat. Dang Calypso was bossy. "Okay. Food's in the oven but it'll be out soon. We can talk till then." She looked at me. "Kind of."

I rolled my eyes. "Rude."

Percy nudged me. "Be nice. She's feeding you."

"Well the least she can do is be nice to me. She stole you from me and now she's making fun of me."

Now his eyes rolled. "She's not making fun of you Nico. She's correcting a mistake. She said that we could talk, but you don't talk around people. Why is that by the way?"

"Because I don't like people." Percy lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, I don't really know. I just, oh I don't know, don't want to? My brain sends the words to my mouth, but the message ends up going to my hands instead. Except when I'm around you. You make my brain work just right."

Percy smiled and planted a small light kiss on my cheek. I blushed looking at the others. I tapped out a quick sorry before setting my sketchbook on the table and my hand on Percys leg. Wait. My sketchbook? What the..? Why did I bring that with me? Leo looked at me funny.

"No idea why I brought it. I just did. Hm." I shrugged. "Brought my sketchbook with me on accident. Oops." This was gonna be hard if I had to sign and tap. Fantastic. Then I got an idea. I nudged Percy and signed it to him. He broke out in a smile and nodded. I turned back to Leo. "I'm gonna draw a bit okay? Keeps my hands busy. I'll do a little sketch of Cane. Don't worry I'll still participate in the conversation. Tell Calypso thank you for inviting us." He relayed the message as I picked up my pad and pencil.

I sketched through the conversation laughing, tapping and signing when needed, but my attention was never to far from my book. My pencil almost never left my page, only lifting when a certain sign required two hands. Then food arrived. The sketch was placed to the left of my bowl and I continued with it. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't rude. I ate, I conversed. I just really wanted to finish this sketch before I left. I needed to.

"I never noticed that you sketch with tour left hand. That's weird. You're right handed right?" Percy asked, looking at me funny.

"Yes. I've always been right handed. You've really never noticed? With the way I tap the pencil to my lip, chew on the eraser? Wow...." I shook my head slowly.

"Sorry! I didn't notice! Jeeze you've been mean to me today." He stuck out his bottom lip.

I caught the offending piece of flesh in my fingers and tugged on it. "I'm only kidding and you know it. And if you're a good boy I might just make it up to you." I gave him a mischievous smile as I signed the last part, delighted in the way his cheeks lit up a nice pretty, cherry red. He refrained from translating it to Caleo. "Be a good boy now." I gripped his cheek lightly.

"You're not being very nice today. Sometimes I wonder why I love you." 

I played my head on his shoulder. "And then you do things like that and I remember."

"What are you guys signing over there? Keeping secrets now are we?" Leo smiled. "What are you drawing?" He reached over the table for my book.

I snatched. "I said Cane, remember?" I tapped nervously. He can't see it. Not yet at least. "I have this thing. You can't look at my work till I'm done. And that depends on if it's even good. You can ask Percy." I turned to my boyfriend. "Don't I have an issue with anyone seeing my work if it's not finished? Leo doesn't believe me."

"Oh trust me, Valdez. He does. I'm not allowed to look at anything, unless he asks me to put a piece in his folder. Why do you think I haven't even tried to look at all yet?" Everyone laughed.

All of the sudden Cane jumped up into Calypsos lap cause everyone to jump and her to squeal. I clapped my hands together, getting the dogs attention and pointed to my feet. Cane slipped off of Caly and slunk over to me, tail tucked. I snapped twice and he laid down. I trained him well.

"So sorry!" Percy translated for me. Caly kept telling me it was alright and I kept apologizing. Eventually it was time for me and Percy to leave. I turned to him. "We should go. After all they were busy when we got here." I smirked and Percy chuckled. He nodded. "Leo, we're gonna get out of your hair now. Tell Calypso that my mother always taught me to bring a gift for your host and/or hostess. I didn't have anything, but I made this. I hope you like it."

Then I handed her the picture I had been drawing almost the whole time was here. At first she was confused, thinking it was of Cane like I said it was, but soon she had her hand over her mouth. Leo leaned over her shoulder and whistled.

"Dang Nico! You never told me you could draw like that. Why? You better draw me stuff or I'll kill you." Calypso smacked him and glared. "Expression. I was kidding babe." He winced and rubbed his shoulder where he was hit.

It was actually a little collage of sorts. In one corner was a picture of Calys hands, holding a tiny Leo, Calypso and Leo kissing and in the corner Leo was on a stage next to Caly, who was singing. Leo was just a flame and over their heads a banner read 'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters' as if an after thought, under those words, in a different font and smaller it read 'Fresh Fruits and Vegtables. Ciders and Stew'

"Nico, I can't believe you did this! I love it! This is amazing!" Caly lifted off her seat and pulled me into a hug.

At first I didn't know what to do. Only 5 hugged me. Ever. Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper and Hazel. Eventually I hugged back, awkwardly patting her back and sending 'help me' looks to Leo..He gently pulled his girlfriend back.

"Thanks, Nico. We both like it alot. I might even frame it!" I laughed at Leo's face and opened the door.

"Thanks for having us over guys. Tell Caly I enjoyed her company. And neither me nor Percy hate her. On the contrary, I quite like her. Now, I assume you want to get back to the activity you were engaged in prior to our visit, so I'll leave you to it. Bye. Night."

I tapped on the door frame before closing it and following Cane and Percy to my room. I chucked my shirt off and changed into sweats. Percy just chucked off his shirt and pants. We climbed into bed, spooning with my back to him and Cane laying in front of me.

"That was a good drawing Nico. And I really like Calypso. She's really nice." Percy whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. And she makes Leo so happy. I don't think I've seen him smile that much in a long time."

"What do you mean? Leo smiles all the time." He was confused.

"Well yeah, but that's his fake smile. His 'I'm hurting inside but no one needs to know' smile. Tonight was genuine."

"Yeah. I guess. He did look really happy. I'm glad. Love you Neeks."

"Love you too Perce. Goodnight."

"Don't think I forgot your promise. I was a good boy." He whispered making me stop everything.

Oh Lord...


	25. Chapter 25

"I swear to the gods Cane, if you don't stop waking me up at 3 FUCKING 30 in the morning, then you're gonna sleep outside!" I glared at the dog as he hid behind Nico, whining slightly. I gave him the stink eye for a bit longer, marveling at the fact that Nico slept through this all. Crazy boy. Though he was cute when he was sleeping. His frown slipped off and his worry lines melted away. He look serene and calm. Peaceful. Adorable.

"Stop staring at me you creep and go back to sleep. I'm cold." Nicos tired voice made me blush.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"1) I can feel when people are looking at me. And 2) I'm a child of Hades. I thrive in darkness. I can see in the dark stupid." He snorted and rolled over, burying his face in my neck. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

I chuckled and pulled my dangerous little boyfriend closer. "Night Nico." He just grunted and wiggled into a more comfortable position. Namely, getting Cane off of him. I glared at the dog. No way was I letting a dog steal my Nico.

***

"Jason go away." I groaned throwing a pillow at the Son of Zeus before burrowing my nose in Nicos hair, pulling the smaller boy toward me.

Cane was jumping up on Jason and whining for attention. I snapped my fingers. The dog sat. Good boy. There was a bit of whispering at the door, then the quiet sound of a shutter. I held up my middle finger for the camera, hiding my face in Nico. Speak of the Devil, he was waking up.

"What?" He didn't ever open his eyes.

"Jason and Piper are being douche bags and taking pictures. He woke me up." I whined. "And Cane already woke me up at 3:30 and wouldn't sit still. I haven't slept my 14 hours. I can't work on 10."

Nico pulled out of my arms, earning a whimper from me and sat up. He looked so cute when he woke up. His hair was sticking up on one side and his-my shirt was hanging off one shoulder. He yawned and rubbed one eye.

"Why?" He signed. I translated. (A/N Percy translates all of Nicos replies and stuff, I'm not gonna write that all the time)

"Because it's 8. Rise and shine."

"Don't wake me up. I don't like it. Plus Percy woke me up at 3 because the dog was being stupid. We'll get up when we're ready."

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair, and leaned against the door way. "What if monsters attack? We won't have time to wake you up."

"I've already got that covered. Don't worry about us. If we're needed, we'll be there. Okay? Do you trust me?" Jason nodded. "Okay then, leave me alone. Oh and before I forget. Thanks." Nico used the shadows to lift the phone from Jason's hand and close the door, locking it.

"Good work. Now come lay with me." He scooted back to me and lowered his body. Then he gave me the phone. I grabbed it and put in his password. "Jiper." I said to Nico in answer to his questioning gaze. "It's Jason and Piper mixed together. Aww look! We're so cute!" I showed him the picture of us laying next to each other. I slid the screen. He had caught my middle finger. I texted the picture to myself and then set the picture as Jason's lock screen and home screen. "There. He shall never forget the time I flipped him off." Then I texted the picture without my lovely finger to myself and Nico.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAAAM!" Leo burst into the room, hands ablaze.

"If that wasn't a Robin Williams reference, I would've smacked you." Nico tapped, then signed to me. I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to ignore that rude comment and give you the new. Good news: We're getting off this boat! Bad news: We're going back to camp!"

"How is that bad news?" I asked confused. Camp was awesome.

"Well you're dating Nico now."

"Yes. I gathered that."

"Aphrodite Cabin."

"Ahh shist."

"Yeah. So, I'll leave you two to get ready and make out and stuff."

"Like you're the one to talk, Valdez. Don t act like we didn't walk in on you and Calypso, practically eating each other's faces off." The son of Hepheastus blushed, the tips of his ears turning a deep crimson. He gave a half wave and rushed from the room.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Nicos soft voice made me smile. "On the other hand, if we start now, we'll never stop."

I whined and poured until he gave me a short kiss. Then I smiled. "Oh alright. Let's go then."

"Whoop! Food! Cane! Heel!" The dog was practically sitting on his feet, looking up at him excitedly, both mouths open with tongues rolling out.

We walked out and joined everyone for breakfast chatting, or signing/Morse, and holding hands under the table. Piper and Annabeth were at the heads of the table, I was sitting next to Nico and Jason was next to him, closest to Piper. On the other side was Leo, Calypso and Frank and Hazel. There was an empty seat in between me and Annabeth.

"Good news guys! We're landing soon! Camp Half-Blood ahead!" Leo smiled and excitedly telling Caly about all the guys in the Hephaestus cabin and all the things he had made.

~Nicos POV

All too soon we touched down and piled off the boat, accepting praise and quickly slipping from the masses. Jeeze. Me and Percy took a walk together in the woods. I leaned against him as we sat with our backs to a tree. The Nymph giggled and wiggled her branches, sending a light, slow shower of flower petals down on us.

"I gotta pee. I'll be back in a sec."

Percy pushed himself up and I followed him. Not followed, followed. Just stood up with him. He talked off in search of something he could safely pee on with out getting whacked. Nymphs these days. I scuffed my feet, waiting for Percy to come back when I heard a noise. I stiffened but immediately relaxed and pretended I never heard it. I was too paranoid.

"He's mine bitch."

Then pain erupted in my head and lights flashed in front of my eyes. Then everything was black. What just happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was super short and I'm really sorry but never fear, 26 will be up in 2 seconds


	26. Chapter 26

Percys POV

"Okay I'm back." I smiled to the tree, but didn't find my boyfriend. "Neeks? Where are you? This isn't funny. Nico?" Nothing. "NICO!" I ran to the tree we sat at and began hitting the bark.

"Can I help you demi-god? Oh hey! You were sitting with the small boy! Where did he go?"

"That's what I wanted to in know! He was here and now he's not! I left for like, 3 seconds? Did he walk away?" I begged, tugging at me hair, stressed.

"Now that I think of it, I remember some one falling on my roots, when I went to check it out, a tall guy was dragging your small, dark haired friend away. He looked unconscious."

The nymph faded back into her tree and I took off running. I don't like running. I despise it. I'll swim till my arms fall off. Running? No. But I was running now. I was running as if my life depended on it. Which, in a way, it did. Nico was my life and he depended on it. I jumped over fallen trees, rocks, bushes, saytrs. When Mrs. O'Leary stopped to scratch herself, sitting down, I didn't. I ran up her back and jumped off her snout, rolling out of my fall. I ran and ran until I spotted Piper.

"Piper!" I grabbed her arm skidding to a stop. "Where's Jason?" She pointed to the arena and opened her mouth to speak. "Thanks." I was off again before the words could come out of mouth.

I ran into the area and looked around. Lots of people were having little battles to see who was better. I heard someone call my name but I didn't pay attention. It wasn't Jason. Usually I'd join in, but right now I was on a mission. I scanned the place poking for the head of blond hair. There were 3. But only one lifted higher, stayed and then sunk back down. Jason. I sprinted toward him, ducking blows, leaping over feet and ignoring protest. When I reached him I jumped in front of his opponent facing Jason.

"Gods Percy! What wrong with you?? I almost split you open!" The guy yelled. I felt the faint touch of Celestial Bronze on my neck and then it was gone. I ignored the guy.

"Jason." I whispered my bottom lip quivering a bit. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

Jason saw that and quickly lead my out of the arena, down to the lake. "What's wrong Percy?"

I lost it. "He's gone! Nico's gone! I don't know what happened! We were happy and talking, then I left for a few seconds and BAM. He's gone! I want him back! I need him here! Jason help me!" I was blubbering like an idiot and clinging to Jason's shirt like a mad man, but I didn't care. I needed my Neeks. "You have to help me Jason!" I wailed crying even harder.

Jason put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me slightly away from him. "Of course I'll help you. But we're gonna need everyone for this, okay? We'll call a meeting. It'll be in your cabin. Go in there and sit." I moved that way sniveling and trying to stop crying. "Percy?" I turned. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

~Nicos POV~

I groaned. Gods my head hurt. I struggled to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. The jolt of the car must've woken me. Why was I in a car? So tired. I think it's time for a nap. Then I heard voices.

"Did he make a noise?" It was a girl. Her voice was gruff. She sounded battle worn. I stayed quiet.

"I don't know. Why did you drag me into this?" Another girl. Her voice was light and seemed to tickle the back of my mind. Like a memory I couldn't quite call forth.

"Because I need you and you owe me. Now shut up or you'll wake him."

"Oh don't be such a grump Da-" I passed out.

***

I woke again with no idea how much time had passed. I wasn't in a car anymore. That was good maybe. But my head still hurt. I reached up a hand, only to find that they were bound to the wall by chains I think, guessing from the sound, and wouldn't reach my head. What the hell happened?

(Flash back)

Percy pushed himself up and I followed him. Not followed, followed. Just stood up with him. He talked off in search of something he could safely pee on with out getting whacked. Nymphs these days. I scuffed my feet, waiting for Percy to come back when I heard a noise. I stiffened but immediately relaxed and pretended I never heard it. I was too paranoid.

"He's mine bitch."

Then pain erupted in my heard and lights flashed in front of my eyes. Then everything was black. What just happened??

(End Flash Back)

Oh. The memory made my head hurt even more. I winced with a groan. Why me? I just wanted to go back to Camp and curl up in Percys arms while we watched a movie in my cabin. I wanted to laugh at Hazel when Frank smeared some kind of food on her nose. I wanted to punch Jason on the shoulder whenever he winked at me. I wanted my friends back. I didn't do anything to anyone! Wait. My attacker said "He's mine bitch." Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. My attacker has a crush on Percy. And apparently they resent me for being with him. But no one knows! Only the 7 and I know it wasn't any of them. I would've recognized the voice. The other voice in the car said Da. Dave? Danny? David? Who would do this to me? I cried out in pain as my head throbbed at the excessive thinking. This must be what Jason feels like when we ask him question. The thought made me smile then wince. Gods. My head. I could use some Nectar, Ambrosia or a pomegranate right about now. I moaned at the thought of the sweet tasting foods.

"Aww! Is our little Ghost King in pain?" Someone cooed down at me from the tip of the stairs.

My eyes still weren't opening but I knew that voice. I don't know why I didn't remember it in the car. Summoning the last of my will power and energy, I forced my eyes to open. I got them about halfway up, but I that's the best I could do. My eyes flicked to the stairs but the light made me close them again. But not before I caught a look at the speaker.

"Dan?" I croaked. Dan. Short for Danielle. An Ares child. One of the people Percy didn't like. She was there when Clarisse tried to stick his head in a toilet. At least that's what he told me.

"What a smart boy!" She laughed clamoring down the stairs.

"Why?" My breath hitched as my head was sent into another throbbing fit.

"Because I liked Percy first. I saw the two of you together. You're wrong for him. I don't like it. So I'm going to remove you from the equation." She bared her teeth at me.

Oh no.


	27. Chapter 27

~Nicos POV~

I looked up at her shocked. She liked Percy? I'd seen her around camp and she was always glaring at him like he was the grossest thing in the world. She had feelings for him? She had feelings?

Dan just laughed at my expression and walked back up the steps. "Don't you go running away mow Nico. We've got lots in store for you!" She literally cackled as she left.

I slumped against the wall pulling weakly at the chains holding me. Even if I had the strength, I couldn't pull them out of the wall. I couldn't even shadow travel. I'd never been this weak before. Not even when I had to travel Reyna, Hedge and the Athena Parthenos across the world. What did she mean we? I couldn't think about that. My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I did. I passed out.

Dream

I was in Percys cabin back at Camp. Percy was huddled under his covers with only his face showing as Piper, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo and Calypso Sat around him talking quietly. Jason put a hand on Percys shoulder but he yanked out his touch.

"No I will not calm down! Nico is gone and its all my fault! I should've walked back to camp with him or held it or something! I never should be left him alone! Jason, you don't understand. Nico is my everything! I can't not have him here. What am I supposed to do without him? I don't want to live, but I know he wouldn't want me to die. This is the second time and I don't want a repeat. I don't want to find him almost dead again. Jason, that would kill me. I can't..." He trailed off beginning to cry. Piper sighed and whispered something in his ear. He stopped crying and fell asleep. Smart Pipes.

"We have to find Nico. I can tell this time is going to be worse with him. He's going to start fighting against my charm speak. He fought me a bit just now. He's not going to want to eat, come out of his cabin, see people. He'll waste away. He might even die." Piper looked down at the sleeping son of Poseidon. "Their love has grown stronger. As a daughter of Aphrodite, I can feel it. It's admirable. But we need to get him back to Nico before he stops everything."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. You're right. But where do we start? We no almost nothing. Only where it happened."

"I can try tracking him?" Grover suggested. "And the Hell Hound can sniff him out maybe..."

"Nice work Grover." Leo said. He was holding a crying Hazel to his chest and rocking back and forth with a stricken expression on his face. You know it's bad when Leo isn't making jokes. "Man I hope we find the little dude. Life won't be the same with out the creepy guy." He whispered to Hazel. She gave a hiccupy laugh.

"Alright guys. Let's head out. I'll tell Chiron while you guys get Grover and Mrs. O'Leary out there. I'll meet up with you." Jason left and everyone followed, leaving Percy to sleep peacefully.

End dream.

I was jolted awake by a splash of cold water. Water. Percy. I bit my lip to stop my cry. There was a girl in front of me. Not Dan. A different one. She was blonde, fair skinned and had light blue eyes. She looked like an Aphrodite kid, she was so beautiful. But for some reason I didn't think that was right.

"Who?" I croaked coughing. My throat was rebelling.

"Shh young demi-god. I have a lot I'm store for you!" That voice. The one I an remember, but can't remember. "Are you having issues with me? That's because my father is a memory god. Minor of course. So minor, that no one really remembers him. But that's his choice. My name is Karri. And I'm going to make you forget every good memory of Percy you've ever had!"

The sticky sweet smile told me she wasn't kidding. She's wiping Percy from my memory? I don't have bad memories of him. Every. memory of Percy? My green eyed, 5-year-old-acting, boyfriend? My life. She's going to erase my life.

"Why?" My throat was killing me, but I doubted she was going to care about me.

"Dear gods. Drink." She shoved a water bottle in my face and started to pour. I lapped up what I could and whispered over what I lost. "Jeeze. I owe Dan for something and this is what she wanted. So. Here we are. I'm not going to remove every memory out at once. That would be both painful, and boring. We'll go a little at a time. Okay?" She smiled happily at me, as if this was a good thing. I glared my most hateful glare at her. She flinched a bit and her smile faltered. "Don't be such a baby." With that she spun on her heel and stalked up the stairs not bothering to turn around.

I opened my mouth and let out a strangled cry. It was soon followed by dozens of sobs. I cried and cried and cried, hoping and praying to any and every god that would listen. I just wanted to go back to Percy. I'd out myself to the whole camp if that's what it took. I wanted him badly. I opened my mouth, but this time there were no cries, only a noise. It sounded suspiciously like a note. So I went with it. I began to sing. Softly and slowly at first, before building.

"I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you?

Well it goes like this the forth, the fifth  
A minor fall and a major lift  
A baffled king composing Hallelujah"


	28. Chapter 28

*Percys POV*

I yawned and threw an arm out, reaching to capture the dark haired boy. But my arm came up empty. Memories from the day before made me bite my tongue. A whimper escaped my lips and was matched by something on the floor. I sat up quickly and looked over the edge of my bed.

"Nico?" No. "Oh. Hi Cane. Come on up boy." I patted the sheets next to me and pulled the blanket over both of us. I pulled the dog close. Logic told me to send the dog out to sniff for Nico, but my heart didn't want him to leave me. He was my last living reminder of Nico. Besides Hazel of course. "Hey boy." I whispered scratching him behind the ears. Cane whimpered and put both on his heads on my chest. "I know. I know boy." I gripped his fir tightly in my hands and let out a quiet sob. Ha. Quiet. Who am I kidding. My obnoxiously loud crying was ringing throughout the cabin. They could probably hear it out on Olympus! My father was probably pretending he didn't know me at this point.

"Percy?" Jason poked him head into my cabin.

I let out another loud cry and chucked a pillow at him. "Leave Me alone!" I blubbered trying my best to look pissed off. I doubted it would work with red, puffy, tear filled eyes. "I want to be left alone Jason. Please." Yupp. Definitely not working. Not with this voice. I sounded pathetic and weak. Like I was giving up. Which in a way I was. I was giving up on people.

"I know you're sad Perc-"

I let out a strangled laugh. "Sad? Sad doesn't even begin to cover it. I was sad for the first two days, the first time he disappeared." My voice was raising steadily to a yell. "Now? I'm beyond devastated. This is the second time I've lost him Jason. Do you know what that's doing to me? It's literally eating my soul. I can feel it. If you don't believe me, contact Hades. Maybe he knows where Nico is too." My voice dropped back down to a whisper. "I just want him back Jason."

He hung his head. "I know Percy. I know." He came over and laid a hand on my shoulder, then left.

I rolled over and pulled Cane close. As far as I was concerned, it was just me and him in this world. No one else mattered. All we wanted was Nico. His owner and my boyfriend.

"THAT'S IT!" Piper burst into my cabin with Jason on her heels.

"Pipes, leave the poor boy alone. For a few days at least." Jason pleaded, trying to pull her back. 

"Hush. Let me go." She snapped. Jason immediately let go of her arm as he shut his mouth and Piper moved to the edge of my bed. "Percy. I love you. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to watch you spiral into darkness. You are going to get up, put on some clothes, after taking a shower and then you're going to go eat food. NOW!"

My body jerked into a sitting position, trembling as I fought against her Charm Speak. I was shaking violently. One leg flew over the edge of the bed, ready to stand, while the other twisted tightly into my sheets in an attempt to keep me anchored. I gripped my pillow and forced my body to lay back down. I was not going to get up.

Piper huffed. "Stop fighting me Percy. We miss you. Just get up." There was no power in her words but for some reason I sighed and listened.

I stood on wobbly legs and grabbed random clothes, heading for the shower. I glared at her as I did so and refusing to talk. I wasn't going to say a word to anyone until I got Nico back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I apologize.


	29. Chapter 29

~Nicos POV~

I moaned and opened my eyes slowly. I'd been here for 3 days now. I barely remembered Percy. A few good memories here and there. Italy. I remembered the feeling of loving him and I knew that when she took the last few memories I had left, that feeling would stay. I just wouldn't know who it was I loved so dearly. I wonder how Cane is? I hope he's keeping Percy company. Wait. Would I still remember Cane? After all, Percy did give him to me... I hope she left Cane alone.

"Hello Death Boy! How's my favourite prisoner today? Good? Great!" Dan tomped down the stairs, stopping in front of me.

"Please!" I whispered hoarsely. I hadn't seen Karri for a few days and she was the one who fed me and gave me water. "Let me go."

"Aww! Look at that! Our little hero is begging. I like it when you beg. Do it again." Dan laughed.

I let out a growl. I'd seen Maleficent. Groveling wouldn't change anything. I may not have many memories left, but I had my pride. I didn't move. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My arms, chained at the wrist to wall, couldn't go vary far. So I was just hanging. My knees didn't even touch the ground. Begging was out the question. And I was going to get into trouble because of it.

"Well fine then." Dan turned away shrugging.

Oh no. Dan doesn't just let things go little that. Things were not going to go well. She took maybe 2 steps away before whirling around and slapping me across the face. My head jerked to the side and spit flew from my mouth. I could taste the blood.

"I said beg." Dan's face was right next to mine as she gripped my hair and forced me to look at her.

I was so far gone, with hunger and pain that I couldn't even open my eyes all the way. But I did manage a small, half smile at her. Because that made her real happy. Sometimes I wanted to smack myself. I was always way too good at poking the fucking bear.

"Why you insufferable little bastard! I'll make you wish you were never born!" Dan spat at me.

"Get... In line.... bitch." I wheezed laughing quietly. Yupp. I had officially lost It. I had gone crazy.

"You little-"

"Dan. If you hurt him too much I can't work with him." Karri walled down the stairs on silent feet. So much different from Dan. "Shoo. I need to work." She made a gesture with her hands that I missed because I was sent into a coughing fit because Dan had punched my in the gut.

"Sorry, Karri. Don't let me hinder you work." She cackled.

Damn. Dan has a creepy cackle. Who even cackles anymore? Jeeze Dan. Get with the times. Oh gods. I was a goner. I'm really going crazy. I'm off my rocker.

"Out Dan. That is, if you want me to finish." Karri smiled sweetly and pointed to the door. Dan grumbled but complied, leaving, but not without another swift punch to the kidney. I fell slack, hanging from my chains. The feeling of the cold metal against my various cuts and bruises was refreshing at first. Then they began to hurt and I let out a hiss of pain.

"Bitch..." I gasped trembling in pain.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Karri laughed as she pulled a chair up in front of me, sitting down and pulling out food and water.

"Too late." I whispered cracking a half smile. If Karri wasn't stealing the memories of the best person I knew, of the person I loved, then we probably would've been friends. So sad. Friendships die so easily.

Karri fed me and have me some water before she put her hands on my temples. "Get ready."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a scream as her mind stabbed into mine and forcefully ripped something out. I can't remember what, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was even shorter. Sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

Jason's Pov

It had been a week since Nico had disappeared and Percy was deteriorating fast. The first couple of days he would come out and eat. Then he stopped eating. Eventually he stopped coming out at all. Pipers Charm Speak didn't even faze him now. Cane was always by his side, whining and resting both heads against Percy. It was breaking my heart. I needed Cane to come find Nico. I slipped into Percy s cabin. They were fast asleep. I nudged Cane and motioned for him to follow me. He just cocked a head.

"Come on. I need you to find Nico. Come on Cane. It'll make Percy happy." I was negotiating with a dog now. Fantastic.

At Nicos name, both heads lifted and he jumped off of the bed. I lead him outside, praising him the whole time. I laid a hand on one head and slowly began to walk into the woods. Cane was at my heels, his heads low and his whines loud. I shushed him a couple of times but it didn't do any good. Then we were at the tree. I pointed to the ground and watched Cane sniff around.

"What are you doing Jason?" I turned around. Annabeth.

"Trying something. We'll see how if works." I gave a shrug. Just then Cane let out a bark and took off. "Follow him. I'll get Percy. He definitely has something."~Nicos POV~

A week. An entire, fucking week. That's how long I had been here.

"Hello Nicky baby!" Karri screeched as she came down the stairs. Her arms were thrown out to the sides and she smiled sweetly at me.

" Puttana. Lei mi ha fatto qualcosa e ora voglio di cavarsi gli occhi."

(You whore. You did something to me and now I want to claw your eyes out)

"I have a feeling that wasn't very nice Nico!" Karri warned.

I arranged my face into a sweet smile and said in a light cheery voice, " Spero che cadono giù da una rupe e morire così posso mandare tua anima per i campi di punizione"

( I hope you fall off a cliff and die so I can send your soul to the Fields of Punishment)

"That's better! Now I don't have anymore memories I have to take from you, but I'm gonna take some anyway! Sit still."

So that's what she did. She took my memories. Of what? She put her hand on my temples and closed her eyes. I cringed and waited for the pain, but just then the door burst open. I looked up and almost cried with relief.

"Dan. I told you not to bother me. I'm about to wipe his memory of us. Now. Could you please leave?" Karri's voice was harsh, but was soon cut off by a knife on her throat.

"Well. I don't know about you, but I'm not Dan. Now. Step away from my friend." Karri did as she was told, as Annabeth smiled. I've never been so happy to see her in my life. "Unchain him. Slowly." She did. "Come on Nico." I sagged to the floor, but stood shakily. "Let's go." With a quick movement, she struck Karri on the back of the head with the hilt of her dagger.

"Annabeth." I mumbled, lurching forward. I heard her say my name, then I passed out.

***

" Dang. Che fanno male." I mumbled to myself, clutching my head. I had a raging headache and the jolt of a car wasn't helping.

(Dang. That hurt.)

"Oh good you're awake. Can I talk to you?"

I looked up to see Annabeth twirling her hair around a finger with a nervous expression in her face. I nodded and leaned against the window, closing my eyes.

"Go for it." I whispered. My brain was blurring in and out of consciousness.

"Okay, well I wanted to talk to you about Percy."

My brain perked up at the name, but I couldn't fight the lull of sleep. Soon, I was out again.

***

I stumbled out of the car and up a hill. Annabeth directed me toward the woods, where I stumbled around some more. Soon we were in a clearing. The whole time I was rescued I hadn't noticed the dog at my side. He was a dark black and he had 2 heads. I had no idea where he was from, but I felt a pull towards him. Like I already knew him. Had known him. He bounced around me, barking and licking my hand. He was excited to see me, and I him for some reason. Soon I was stumbling into a clearing where I saw Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Jason. Jason was holding someone, but I couldn't see who it was because I was soon enveloped by a pair of arms. The oily smell of grease hit me and I knew it was Leo. I clung to him only letting go to include Hazel in on the hug. Piper and Frank piled in on the outside. All too soon everyone moved away. The person Jason was holding stood. It was a beautiful boy, with dark black hair and bright sea green eyes. I wanted to run into his arms, but I stood still. But he was running to me with his arms held out wide and he was shouting my name. When he got close to me, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back, landing roughly on his chest, with my knee on his throat. I growled at him and asked one question.

"Who the hell are you?"


	31. Chapter 31

Percys POV

He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know who I am. Weeks, we've been together. The happiest weeks of my life. All down the drain. My light, my world, my breath of fresh air. Gone. Like that. Quick as a flash. Nothing left.

"Percy, bro." Jason put his hand on my shoulder, as I stood on the pier. I moved from under his hand. "Man, come on. Cheer up. He still likes you, he just doesn't know that he likes you."

"Thanks Jason. That makes me feel so much better. Now all I have to do is get him to like me again! Well why didn't I think of that? Oh wait! I did!"

"Okay, okay!" Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! Okay, I'm just gonna go now. Bye." I didn't turn around.

I almost growled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Percy?" It was Piper. I didn't say anything. "Percy I know you don't want to talk about it. Hell, you don't want to talk about anything. But just listen to me, okay? Nico loves you. Give him time okay? Love concurs all. Even wiped memories. And the experience? Yeah, that only made his love grow stronger. I can feel it. Just wait, okay?" She leaned in and gently kissed me on the cheek, then left.

I sighed and slipped into the water, escaping into my underwater safe haven.

~Nicos POV~

"Hello Father." I knelt at his feet before rising and turning a bit. "Lady Persephone." I bowed low, flashing her a half smile. She's been warming up to me since I've been spending the past 2 weeks in my father's palace. 

"Hello Nico. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hades looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I sighed and nodded. He'd been hounding me since I arrived, demanding, commanding and pleading for me to tell him. I had resisted for a while, because I didn't want to remember it but I knew I had to tell him eventually. So I am now. When I finished my tale, my fist were clenched and my father was quiet.

"Who did this?" He ground out.

I'm a child of the Lord of the Dead. Almost nothing scares me. The only thing that scares me is my father, and right now I wanted to go cower in a corner. His eyes, which were a deep chocolate brown, had a black fire in them and I knew he was beyond angry. His fist were clenching the arms of his throne so hard, that it was crumbling and breaking off.

"Dan, from the Ares cabin and Karri. She said she was the child of a minor memory god. She didn't tell me his name." I ducked my head to avoid my father's gaze. Did I ever get the fire? I watched a fog start to pool around my ankles. "I'm sorry, father." I whispered. I started when his hand landed on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, son." The fire in my dads eyes, had died and the fog had lifted. "The fact that you survived all of that and came out even stronger, makes me proud." Hades knelt in front of my and grabbed my arms. "I am so proud of you Nico. And I know I don't tell you this enough. But son?" I looked up at him. "I love you son. I really do. You're always welcome here and if you ever need help, I'm here."

I smiled and flung my arms around my father. "Thank you dad. I love you too." I stayed there for a bit, then pulled away. "You better get up before a ghost comes by and sees you being all soft hearted." I joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

Hades laughed and stood, fixing his robe. "Can't have that, can I?" I shook my head with a smile. He ruffled my hair and sat back in his thrown, fixing it with a wave of his hand. "What did she wipe from your memory?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I knew that then I wouldn't have an issue dad."

"Don't you get smart with me. What do you feel when you try and think of what isn't there? She could wipe your memory, but you can never wipe away emotions."

I nodded slowly and thought. What did she wipe? "I feel joy. Immense joy. But there's no picture to match it. I also feel love. So much love." A goofy smile found it's way over my lips. "And I smell salt. Who did I love?"

Hades made a disgusted face. "You loved that Jackson boy. I've always hated him, but you for some reason were infatuated with him. Have been since you were twelve. And then you started dating him. He made you so happy that I didn't hate him as much. Did she wipe all your memories of Percy?" The name made my heart skip a beat.

"I-I think so." My hands shook as I tried hard, to place the smell to a face. Sweat beaded on my forehead and my knees buckled. I held my hand up as my dad moved to stand.

"I remember Percy. He was such a pretty boy." Persephone mused. "With that shaggy black hair and bright, bright green eyes."

I cried out as an image was thrust into my mind, followed by the scent of perfume. Aphrodite. The picture was... My coat? Literally. It was a picture of my aviator jacket. I patted my pockets and felt something. Reaching into the coat I pulled out a mini sketch book. My hands shook as I began to leaf through the pages. Picture after picture of the same person. Later on it became colored. Same person as Persephone described. Shaggy black hair and bright sea green eyes, that had a little blue in the middle, near the pupils. A laugh bubbled out of my throat as tears poured out of eyes. The next picture was one of the boy curled up with a 2 headed dog. Percy. My Percy and my Cane.

"I remember."


	32. Chapter 32

~Nicos POV~

I shadowed to camp and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Where's Percy?"

"Hello to you to Nico. I've been fine thanks for asking." Jason frowned.

"Honestly, right now I don't care about you. Where's Percy?" He didn't move. "Where. Is. Percy." My voice was low and cold.

"I-I think I saw him go into the woods. Are you alr-"

"Thanks." I set off at a jog toward the wooded area of camp.

When I entered the woods I allowed down a bit, searching wildly for him, but I found someone else. Someone else entirely.

"Hey Dan." I said, making my voice normal. As far as she knows, I don't remember her. "How are you?" My voice held the appropriate amount of coldness, and detachment. Like I didn't really care what she said, I was just being polite.

"Oh hey, Nico. I'm doing okay. Just looking for Percy. He lost someone close to him and he's feeling a bit down."

I nodded like I understood. "Yeah? I know how that feels. I lost some one close to me as well. And I didn't remember who. But now I do. Took some time, but I remember now. And all I have to say is, stay away from my boyfriend bitch." I growled out, fist clenching by my sides.

Dan looked confused then angry. "How did you remember? We wiped your memory of him. All of them. Percy was a stranger to you!"

"Yeah. He was. But guess what? Amor Vincit Omnia. Love concurs all. Bitch." I shoved Dan back and chuckled when she fell. I leaned over her, gripping her shirt in my hand. "I went weeks with the absolute worst feeling in my stomach, because I loved some one and I couldn't remember them. Then I found my sketchbook. And I saw all the pictures of Percy and remembered. And the rage I felt at you was insurmountable. You're screwed. No you're beyond screwed. I am going to make sure you rot in the pits of Tartarus. Or better yet, live in the Fields of Punishments and watch me and Percy together for all of eternity. Either way, you picked the wrong kid to fuck with."

I hauled her to her feet, I could feel the fire in my eyes, and drew my arm back, when I caught a glimpse of something over her shoulder. I dropped her shirt quickly and stepped back, bowing low, my hair falling in my face exposing only my smirk and one eye.

"He's quite right, Dan. You did, as he put it, pick the wrong kid to fuck with. I wouldn't put it in such vulgar terms though." I smiled sheepishly at my father as he walked up, glaring at me slightly.

Dan whirled around, paled and dropped to a knee. "Lord Hades! What a pleasure!"

Hades chuckled. "For you, dear child, it is not a pleasure. In fact, my visit will be rather unpleasant." My father turned to me and smiled. "Your boy is on his way to the Arena right now. Go get him."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks father. And don't kill her. I want to get a slap in, and I'm betting Percy will too."

I smiled once more at my father and gave a mock wave to a terrified looking Dan and moved in the direction of Camp. Oh. You could hear her screams. Oops. I smiled and practically skipped to the Arena looking around for Percy. At first I couldn't find him, then I saw his hair. And his perfect eyes. And his flawless skin. I fell in love all over again as my heart skipped a beat. I took a step in his direction when he looked at me. He froze and stared his expression pained. I raised and arm and opened my mouth to say something when he turned and began to walk away.

"Percy wait!" I started to run forward as he moved away from me. "Percy stop!" He continued. "Percy I REMEMBER!!!" That stopped him dead. He slowly turned around toward me. "I remember. Everything." Tears where streaming down my face and I didn't care that everyone saw them. "I remember."

Then he was running at me and I was running at him. I leaped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. connecting my lips to his, hard. He spun in a few circles before standing there and just kissing me back. I could taste my tears on our lips as they mingled. Percy pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you so fucking much, you have no idea." He whispered, his breathing shallow.

"I missed you too, I just didn't know I missed you. It was horrible. To love, but not know who it is you have these feelings for. Gods I love you Percy. So fucking much. The Fates apparently hate the idea of us being together, but no matter how many times I'm ripped from you, I will always come back to you."


	33. Chapter 33

~Nicos POV~

I woke up groggily, shoving Cane off of me and pulled myself out of Percy's arms, making my way to the bathroom. When I got back to my bed, Percy was sitting up. He looked terrified. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, about to yell something. When he saw me he relaxed and held out his arms. I immediately walked to him and slipped into his embrace.

"I thought I lost you again." Percy buried his face in my hair and held me close.

"Never!" I said, pushing myself closer to him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR FAVOURITE DEMI-GOD!" Leo burst into my cabin holding up two bracelets. They were woven one's, made with black thread. One had a dark gray bead with a bone on it and the other had a blue-green bead with waves. He handed me the one with the waves and Percy the one with the skull. "No they're not normal bracelets, in case that's what you were thinking. No, they're connected. As long as you're each wearing them, you'll always be able to tell where the other is. Awesome right? And they can only be taken off by you. No one else can cut them, rip them or pull them off of you. Now, who's awesome?"

"You are of course. But how do we find each other? Or will we just, like, know?" Percy asked.

Leo shrugged. "I actually have no idea. Test it."

Percy and I looked at each other and shrugged.

***

I was sitting on the bed with Leo next to me because Percy didn't trust me by myself. I crossed my arms and glared at the wall.

"Where is he?" Leo asked, texting Percy.

"Stables." I grumbled, still glaring.

"Yeah! Sweet they work!" Leo pumped his fist in the air, laughing.

I grudgingly smiled and waited for Percy to get back. I frowned at I felt him receding from the ship.

"Leo, he's leaving. He's gone. He's left the ship. What the hell?" I bolted from my room and ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in front of Black Jack. "Where's Percy?"

Blackjack whinnied and reared, striking his hooves against the stable door. I threw it open, reaching for the unhappy Pegasus, calming him down a bit.

"Did some one take Percy?" I whispered. Blackjack gave a soft neigh and that was all I needed to hear. My anger spiked and I threw open the stable doors that lead out to the sky. "Leo. I'm getting Percy." I hopped up on the dark Pegasus and he leapt out. Soon we were racing through the sky, due east.

***

I wailed in frustration on top of Blackjack, as I lost the feeling. My forehead dropped to the Pegasus' neck where I wept bitterly. All my fault. I should've made him stay in bed! Cuddle me more. I just got him back!

"Come on boy. Back to camp I guess. There's nothing we can do. Well try again later."

I reluctantly turned around the black stallion and headed back, wiping away my tears. When we touched down I was a stunned at the silence as I slipped off the horse. Then I heard a voice.

"Okay so we have him, but what do you want me to do with him?"

"Nothing." Another voice snapped. A voice I knew well. A voice that made me want to punch someone. "I don't want you to lay a finger on him. He's mine and Nico never should've gotten him. Now, leave. We have to go to dinner before Chiron notices we're not there."

I jumped back on Blackjack and flew to the stables, untacking him and giving him apples and sugar. Then I was running to the pavilion where I saw Dan walking with some other Ares kid. My anger spiked.

"You bitch!" I yelled, still running.

"Nico!" Chiron admonished, but I paid him no mind.

"Where is he? Where did you take him? Give him back!" I screamed. When I reached her, I slammed my fist into her face as hard as I could, tackling her to the ground. "Where did you take him?" I had landed on her and used that to my advantage, repeatedly punching her in the face and yelling. I used a fog to hold off the other campers. Chiron's horse half fluttered nervously. "Give him back or I swear you won't live to see another sunrise! You fucker, I will not let you take the only good thing in my life without paying." I hissed. "Did my father's visit not educate you on what happens when you fuck with a child of Underworld? Because I'd be happy to give you a demonstration. Tell me where you took my boyfriend. Now."

Dan coughed under me. "Never."

"Have it your way."

I urged a shadow trendril toward her head. I had pushed memories at Trevor, maybe it could work both ways? If not I could cause some hell at least. She struggled under me but I held her down with more shadows. One piece of shadow slithered onto her forehead and seemed to push in. I let out a dark chuckle at her scream of pain and pushed, searching. Suddenly I was ripped off of her.

"No! I was so close!"

"Nico you need to stop! This is not good. Go to your cabin."

"Dammit Jason I was this close to finding him! You don't understand!" I screamed.

"You were gonna kill her!"

"Oh please! She had my memories ripped out of my head for a week! What I was doing was nothing in comparison. And I can feel when someone is dying. Wouldn't you think I'd know? Let me o Jason, I'm going to find Percy." 

My shadows were still on and I'm Dan and I continued my search for a few more seconds until I found what I needed. Then I ripped myself away from Jason and ran, my shadows sliding off of her and following me.

"Nico wait!" I heard Jason yell.

"Nico!" Hazel cried out. I stumbled at her voice, so full of pain and sadness.

But as much as I loved my half-sister, nothing was going to stop me from finding my love.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever. This is shit.

~Nicos POV~ 

I woke up groggily, shoving Cane off of me and pulled myself out of Percy's arms, making my way to the bathroom. When I got back to my bed, Percy was sitting up. He looked terrified. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, about to yell something. When he saw me he relaxed and held out his arms. I immediately walked to him and slipped into his embrace. 

"I thought I lost you again." Percy buried his face in my hair and held me close.

"Never!" I said, pushing myself closer to him. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR FAVOURITE DEMI-GOD!" Leo burst into my cabin holding up two bracelets. They were woven one's, made with black thread. One had a dark gray bead with a bone on it and the other had a blue-green bead with waves. He handed me the one with the waves and Percy the one with the skull. "No they're not normal bracelets, in case that's what you were thinking. No, they're connected. As long as you're each wearing them, you'll always be able to tell where the other is. Awesome right? And they can only be taken off by you. No one else can cut them, rip them or pull them off of you. Now, who's awesome?" 

"You are of course. But how do we find each other? Or will we just, like, know?" Percy asked. 

Leo shrugged. "I actually have no idea. Test it." 

Percy and I looked at each other and shrugged. 

***

I was sitting on the bed with Leo next to me because Percy didn't trust me by myself. I crossed my arms and glared at the wall. 

"Where is he?" Leo asked, texting Percy.

"Stables." I grumbled, still glaring.

"Yeah! Sweet they work!" Leo pumped his fist in the air, laughing.

I grudgingly smiled and waited for Percy to get back. I frowned at I felt him receding from the ship. 

"Leo, he's leaving. He's gone. He's left the ship. What the hell?" I bolted from my room and ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in front of Black Jack. "Where's Percy?" 

Blackjack whinnied and reared, striking his hooves against the stable door. I threw it open, reaching for the unhappy Pegasus, calming him down a bit. 

"Did some one take Percy?" I whispered. Blackjack gave a soft neigh and that was all I needed to hear. My anger spiked and I threw open the stable doors that lead out to the sky. "I'm getting Percy." I hopped up on the dark Pegasus and he leapt out. Soon we were racing through the sky, due east.


End file.
